Grievous X Ventress (Being Revised)
by General Herbison
Summary: Read the title. A story of the Seps top agents. Rated M for later chapters, be prepared for a Grievous/Ventress lemon scene
1. Chapter 1

**I will probably be killed in my sleep for writing this but I had a sudden urge to write this and so I shall. Grievous and Ventress romance, I searched fanfiction and haven't found any so mwahahaha I claim the first. If you have any problems with this tell me in a review, but give a reason for your claims.**

Chapter 1

Just after the battle on Kamino…

Grievous sat in his room reflecting on the battle. The plan had been working well, the Republic thought they were winning while in fact they were helping to prepare the ground invasion.

Of course his brilliant sneak attack plan was ruined when Kenobi had figured it out. Then of course that failure of an assassin let him escape to report back and then the city was ready for his attack. If she had of killed him, they had fought plenty of times during the war, he glumly considered the fact that he was no stranger to fighting Kenobi either, without success.

Even with the clones ready for his ground assault the main objective was to steal the clone DNA while he distracted everyone. He thought back to when he met the bald witch in the hallways. With a groan he wondered why he complimented her skills as equal to his. Was he trying to flatter her? Regardless she brushed it aside, but as she turned away he had grabbed her arm and offered her a droid escort. Did he want to protect her, or was he trying to remind her of who was in charge and that she needed him and his army?

Then she had stroked his mask, it was obviously intended to anger him since he couldn't risk wounding her during a battle. However he had almost enjoyed it, no female had ever willingly touched him for a long time.

The plan failed, and despite his urge to leave her, Grievous had flown in to rescue her from Skywalker and his troops. Did he actually care about the young Sith?

Grievous walked out of the room, intent on smashing a few droids.

**(VENTRESS ROOM)**

She was meditating on her bed, the disappointment of the failed mission swelling inside her. It was that cyborg's fault she decided, if he had done as he supposed to and kept everyone distracted then Skywalker wouldn't have been able to interfere.

The surprise she had felt at his compliment had withered when she heard he considered her his equal at best. He may be the strongest and most powerful warrior in the galaxy but without the Force he could never be the best. His offer of a droid escort made her wonder; did he want to make sure she was looked after? Or did he want her to be reliant on him? She had rejected his offer before stroking his mask and using her seductive tone, usually reserved for Obi Wan. He appeared to be frozen, shocked by her actions, or maybe he was trying to contain himself from attacking her. At least he came back for her when the mission failed.

Ventress settled back into her meditation, the issues with Grievous weren't that important.

**(BRIDGE)**

"General" Dooku appeared via hologram, "I have heard the mission was a failure. What excuse do you have?"

"Your assassin failed to kill a spy who discovered our ground forces. If they weren't forewarned we could have moved in quickly and destroyed them all."

A smile grew across Dooku's face, "That's funny because she blames you for making the plan too obvious and failing to keep the Republic distracted."

Grievous' eye twitched furiously but he didn't reach for the nearest droid's head. "She blames me, and what do you think Count?"

Dooku pondered for a moment, "I think that unless you two learn to work together the Republic will beat you every time. Starting now you and Ventress will spend at least one standard hour a day together, I don't care if it's training, insulting or even trying to tear each other apart you two will learn to be a team like the Jedi are." Dooku vanished before Grievous could start yelling.

Ventress, who had been standing just outside the door, rolled her eyes as she listened to the droids screaming as Grievous tore them apart with roars of fury. Great, now she had to be stuck with him for an hour a day till they were given a mission. She decided to enter the bridge but before she could he stormed out and collided with her. Ventress fell onto her butt and glared up at him. "Watch where you're going you giant lump of metal."

"Excuse me?" he looked down at her, "You were the one standing at the door, probably listening to me and the Count, so you are at fault."

"You are, striding around like you own the place." Ventress stood up

"This is my ship" Grievous retorted

"Big deal, I'm surprised you even have a ship left after all your failures." Ventress smirked

"Oh and I suppose you have always succeeded in your missions." Grievous scoffed

"At least I don't come crawling back to get limbs stuck back on"

"I don't come back and fall at the old man's feet begging for forgivness."

"I at least freed Gunray, which led to you having Fisto at your mercy and he got away, failure."

A battledroid walked past and sniggered at that last one. Grievous punched a hole in its chest before taking a deep breath. He calmly stepped around Ventress and continued down the corridor. After a moment he looked back. She was gone. He turned back to find her right in front of him.

"Pity you couldn't have been that sneaky on Kamino" he muttered as he walked past. She walked beside him for a moment.

"Can you slow down a bit?" she muttered, "You take steps three times the size of mine when I'm running, but in this instance I'm walking in a dress, please."

Grievous slackened his pace and walked beside her. Truth be told this was the longest they had ever had a conversation, it was nice not to be shouting or insulting the other for once.

"Thanks by the way" Ventress nodded in his direction. "Thanks for not leaving me on Kamino, Skywalker seemed very hostile."

"Well I couldn't leave you" Grievous blinked several times, "I mean Dooku would have been very upset if I returned without you."

Ventress had at first been happy to hear he wouldn't leave her, but with that last part the glow vanished.

"So you would've left me" she spoke icily. "I'll remember that next time you need a ride."

Grievous almost winced at how cold her voice was. They reached the training room and without thinking they entered. Ventress pulled her lightsabers from her belt and stood away from Grievous as he took off his cape and ignited two of his.

"Bring it on" Grievous watched Ventress carefully for her usual sneaky tactics. He was not wrong as she pulled off her skirt and flung it at him, intent on obscuring his view. Grievous slashed through it with one blade while the other blocked both of hers. Being the stronger one he pushed her back and pressed his attack. Ventress retaliated by using the Force to push him away so she could catch her breath. Grievous charged forward swing his blades in circles which he was well known for doing. Ventress jumped over him and swung with one lightsaber, he spun around and his arm collided with hers, knocking the lightsaber aside. Her eyes widened as she realised she was fully exposed in mid-air; a flash of pain went through her as a massive clamed foot smashed into her chest. She sensed him advancing towards her and she got to her feet and gripped her remaining lightsaber. He raised both of his blades and brought them down again and again, using his incredible strength to drive her to her knees. Eventually she lost her grip on her lightsaber and it fell from her slack hands. A quick Force push at his legs caused Grievous to fall forward, on top of her. Thankfully his spare arms sprang out and stopped him from crushing her as they landed on either side of her head. For a moment they breathed deeply after the fight, Grievous deactivated his lightsabers and clipped them to his belt. Ventress raised a hand and stroked his mask with a smirk.

"What?" he asked suspiciously

"Perhaps you are my equal after all" she answered.

Grievous eyes narrowed and in a flash of steel one of his arms held her wrists while his fourth held her chin.

"I am glad to see you did not suffer major facial injuries" he released her and stood up, "We wouldn't want to have to operate on such a pretty face, although maybe we could do something about the hair" he offered her one of his hands.

"Watch it tin can" she threatened playfully as she allowed him to help her up, "You want to talk about looks maybe you should get yourself put through a speeder wash." She gave a quick grin before walking away and using the Force to summon her lightsabers.

Grievous watched her leave, her hips swaying alluringly, he looked up at the ceiling to avoid examining her beautiful legs. No wonder Kenobi was smitten with her when they fought. He shook his head.

"I am General Grievous" he growled, "I cannot allow emotions to distract me." He walked out of the training room and after making sure Ventress wasn't around, made his way back to the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprisingly I haven't had an army of Grievous fangirls attack me so I guess not too many have noticed this story exists. I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters**

Chapter 2

"Pity, we would've been better off if you had killed Eeth Koth" Ventress remarked as she and Grievous told each other of past missions.

"Well I needed him alive to draw more Jedi into the trap; I made the mistake of trusting a droid to deal with Skywalker." Grievous muttered, "I'll never make that mistake again. So tell me about your first encounter with Skywalker when you joined the Separatists."

"Well…" Ventress started but was interrupted by an incoming message from Dooku.

"Ventress, Grievous, I hope you both have learned to co-exist. I have an assignment for the both of you to prove yourselves. A Republic force is preparing to go to Tatooine to re-establish their alliance with Jabba. I want you to make sure that it fails. Kill the Republic forces without drawing attention to who was behind it."

"Yes master" Ventress bowed.

"As you wish my Lord" Grievous nodded.

**(TATOOINE)**

"I can't believe they didn't notice us." Grievous pulled his large robe tighter around himself to hide his metallic limbs as he and Ventress disembarked from the public transport.

"Well some people did" Ventress smiled from under her hood, "But a little Force mind trick took care of that."

They continued through the streets ignoring bystanders who watched curiously.

"The Republic will be here in two days" Ventress muttered, "We have that amount of time to prepare."

"First we should acquire some accommodations" Grievous walked over to a building with a sign advertising rooms.

"Can I help you?" a Rodian looked up, and kept looking up till he reached the shadows covering Grievous face.

"We would like to rent a room for three nights" Ventress stepped out from behind Grievous, "How much?"

"Well, I only accept…" the Rodian's mind went blank as the shorter hooded figure waved a hand. "Third door on the left" he handed them a key, "Enjoy your stay"

"Why did you book it for three nights?" Grievous asked as they entered their room, "We only need to spend two nights before the Republic arrives."

"In case we need to spend another day here" Ventress answered, "Or in case we need a place to hide after our mission." She noticed Grievous staring at something; she followed his gaze and felt slightly awkward.

There was only one bed.

"Since we don't have the room to fit another one in I'll take the chair," Grievous gestured to a seat, "You take the bed."

"But your limbs will get stiff" Ventress argued, "I would say I'm more limber, you take the bed."

"Are we going to argue over this? I can do without sleep, I would rather you get a good night's sleep and be ready. I know what you are like without sleep." Grievous smirked.

"Okay how about you take the bed tonight, and I'll take it tomorrow?"

Grievous nodded, deciding to let her think that it would be her way.

"Good, now let's scout the area, and get something to eat."

**(CORUSCANT)**

"We are beginning to load the ship with the gifts for Jabba" Anakin and Ahsoka reported to the Council as they watched clones load the Twilight, "We should be finished in plenty of time to get ready for departure."

"Be careful Skywalker" Windu instructed, "We need Jabba on our side to use his shipping routes."

"Don't worry Master Windu" Ahsoka assured him, "I'll make sure my master doesn't mess it up." She grinned cheekily at Anakin.

"Oh you'll make sure **I **don't mess up?" Anakin turned to her as the Council vanished, "How many times have I had to clean your messes Snips?"

"And how many times have I had to clean yours?" Obi Wan walked over, "If you two are done we need to discuss the new terms you are presenting to Jabba."

"Great" Anakin moaned as he followed his former master.

**(TATOOINE)**

"They have to come through one of these streets to get to this appointed pick up point to get transported out to Jabba's palace. Since he didn't want them to fly directly out to his home that makes it easier for us." Ventress nodded before taking another mouthful of some strange meat.

"We could ambush them at the transport site" Grievous offered as they watched people go in and out of the docking bay, "At least we know they have to come here."

"But that might give them a chance to escape." Ventress replied, "And we don't even know how many are coming."

Grievous noticed Ventress stifle a yawn.

"We'll work out something tomorrow" he led held her arm and steered her through the streets back to their temporary home.

Grievous stretched as he shrugged off his robe. Ventress disappeared to the bathroom and he quickly sat down in the seat.

"Right so…" Ventress re-entered the room to find Grievous sitting in the chair. At first she was annoyed that he didn't follow what they had agreed on, but when he pointed at her then at the bed she gratefully slipped under the sheets. "Thanks" she muttered as she used the Force to turn out the lights.

"No problem" he watched her slowly fall asleep, her pale skin almost glowing in the dark. It was weird he had to admit, when he first met her he assumed she, like the Jedi and Count Dooku were stuck up, believing themselves to be superior just because they could use some ancient magic to cheat in fights. But Ventress had surprised him, she wasn't as stuck up as Dooku but she had a temper far worse than his. For a moment Grievous actually felt sorry for Ventress as he remembered all the punishment she received from Dooku if she failed. The Count would only give Grievous a cold look and a few insults then hang up. Maybe torturing their pupil was what Sith did for fun. Considering that raised the question, did Lord Sidious torture Dooku? And who was Sidious anyway? Was he a Senator? A criminal? Or just another face no-one would know?

**(NEXT MORNING)**

Ventress awoke to find a tray of food and a note waiting for her, not surprisingly the note was rather untidy, 'Scouting transport complex' she ate the breakfast, pulled on her robw and hurried out onto the streets.

"Hold it"

She stopped and looked to see a dozen thugs close in.

"You want to pass you gotta pay" one of them held out his hand.

Ventress was tempted to ignite her lightsaber and disembowel the lot of them, or break their necks with a Force choke. But she couldn't reveal herself so she reached for a small pouch on her belt.

"I wasn't talking about money" the leader's eyes were focused on her chest.

"Then how about we go somewhere more private?" Ventress suggested in a sultry tone. As soon as they were off the streets she would make them regret the day they were born.

"Sure" the leader nodded and three stun blasts connected with Ventress' back. Before she passed out she pressed a button on her belt. A beacon was activated.

"What?" Grievous noticed a light had started flashing on his wrist com. "I'm coming assassin" he vanished into the crowd.

**(CORUSCANT)**

"They have arrived at Tatooine and are preparing to ambush the Republic" Dooku reported to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine aka Darth Sidious.

"Excellent, but I question if it was a wise move to send both of them. If the Republic defeats them we lose two of our finest military leaders."

"Both of them are skilled at escaping capture. Rest assured my master they will not fail." Dooku bowed.

"They had better not, inform them that Anakin Skywalker and his padawan are leading the party to visit Jabba."

"They will be glad to receive another chance to kill Skywalker" Dooku smiled.

**(TATOOINE)**

"Wake up"

Ventress opened her eyes and several things became clear. Firstly she was held by a blue force field in mid-air. Secondly she was surrounded by about thirty pirates and finally, she was completely naked.

"Well missy" the leader sneered, he was a Twi'lek, "What's the Separatist witch doing out here?" he held up her lightsabers.

"Let me go and I might not use those on you." Ventress gave a grin that anyone would interpret as 'I am going to kill you very painfully'

The Twi'lek pretended to think about it, "Sorry but no" he smirked as he sat down, "You see, I have it that a Republic force will be arriving here in a few days. Imagine their surprise when I present a major Separatist as my hostage. I think my men and I will get a very nice reward."

His pirate crew cheered and waved their mugs in the air.

"Do you honestly believe you can hold me prisoner?" Ventress scoffed. "By the time the Republic arrives you will be dead and I will be free."

The leader walked over and held her lightsaber teasingly in front of her face. "How you gonna do that without your toys?"

"Who said **I** was going to do it?" Ventress smiled sweetly.

The leader paused and stared at her, his face grew horrified when he thought of what the Separatists might do to get her back. "Secure this place" he spluttered, "Guard every way in, we need to keep our prize secure till the Republic arrives." His men sprinted out the door. The Twi'lek flinched as Ventress cold cruel laughter echoed around the room.

**(OUTSIDE)**

Grievous watched as a large group of pirates took up positions around the large stone temple. After following the beacon he was well away from the town so he could slaughter them without any witnesses. He flashed back to Dooku's training.

'_If you want to be victorious against the greatest of Jedi you must have fear, surprise and intimidation on your side.'_

Well he would be able to surprise them, they were scared already and if Jedi were intimidated by him then these pirates would be making messes in their clothing in no time.

Grievous walked over to a group outside one of the doorways, bent over almost double to try and hide himself.

"Hey keep it moving old man" one of the pirates ordered.

"Excuse me?" Grievous pulled of his robe and straightened to his full height.

The five of them just stood there, frozen. Unable to comprehend the Separatist General Grievous, the most wanted being in the galaxy was right in front of them. Then a thought smashed through their frozen brains.

We have locked up another Separatist commander.

By the time pleading for mercy became a suggestion four claws ripped through their chests and grabbed their spines. Without any mercy Grievous snapped them like twigs.

The fifth one fell to his knees, hands clasped together as he stared up at the monster with tears in his eyes. "Please" he sobbed, "Please spare me. I'll do whatever you want."

Grievous looked down at him, and behind the mask a smile grew upon his face.

**(INSIDE)**

"We noticed you called for help" the Twi'lek paced nervously, "We found the tracker and destroyed it, no-one is going to rescue you."

Ventress cackled, "Then why are you so scared?"

The Rodian wiped his forehead frantically, "I'm just a little concerned that's all, it's not every day I catch a wanted Separatist. Personally I would rather hand Grievous over to the Republic but I guess you'll have to do."

The door opened and a female teenage Twi'lek ran inside, "Daddy" she cheered.

"Hey there" the father picked up his daughter and pressed a button on a computer. A sheet dropped over Ventress so his daughter wouldn't see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Mummy said we needed to spend some time together" the girl looked past him at the force field generator, her eyes followed the energy lines to where they held Ventress. "What's behind that sheet?"

"You ask too many questions" her father hastily set her down, "It's a work project. It's a secret so I can't tell you."

"Whatever" She skipped to the door and opened it to leave but instead a large claw closed around her neck.

"Greetings" a massive figure stepped into the room, "From what my source tells me you are the leader" he gestured to a snivelling Rodian behind him.

"Traitor" the Twi'lek in charge spat.

"And traitors should be punished" Grievous ignited a lightsaber and stabbed the Rodian before he had time to realise what was happening.

"Get your hand off me you overgrown hunk of junk" the teenager snapped as he lifted her effortlessly into the air.

Grievous gazed at the teenager, she wasn't afraid of him. That was worth a little admiration. He turned back to the father, "Tell me where my teammate is or your daughter will not see another day."

The Twi'lek glared at Grievous and pulled out a blaster, "Die you monster!" he opened fire.

A few shots connected with Grievous but didn't leave so much as a scratch, one shot though connected with the girl. She jerked violently before passing out. Grievous crushed her neck and strode towards the father.

"I'm back here" Ventress called from behind the curtain.

Grievous pounced on the Twi'lek, with one arm he held him still while his other hand deactivated the field containing Ventress and the curtain moved aside.

"Are you alr…" Grievous gazed at Ventress in her natural beauty before clapping his two spare arms over his eyes. "Let me know when you get dressed" he told her.

Ventress quickly located her clothes and pulled them on, after securing her lightsabers to her belt she strode over to the Twi'lek. "You can look General" she smiled sinisterly at the Twi'lek, "And you are sooo dead."

Grievous lowered his arms and dropped the Twi'lek at Ventress feet. "He's all yours" Grievous walked over to the door, "I'll be outside, have fun." He started walking along the corridor, five seconds later the screams started.

**Okay, if you read this then please tell others, I need to get a public opinion of Ventress/Grievous relationships. I know a lot of GG fan girls don't approve, but what about male fans? What about Ventress fans? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I am sorry for falling behind in my stories. Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

"Thanks for the rescue by the way." Ventress remarked as she and Grievous entered their room. "The Republic will be here tomorrow, and because of my mess-up we have fallen behind in our plans to ambush them."

Grievous shook his head wearily, "Our cover has not been blown, all witnesses are dead and the Republic does not know we are here. If worst comes to worst we will simply blow up the transport. I 'acquired' a bomb from a few smugglers; we can plant it under the transport and wipe them out."

"Regardless" Ventress sat down in the seat, "We need to get up early tomorrow to prepare."

Grievous casually grabbed her shoulders and lifted her out of the chair, ignoring the protests he set her down on the bed and settled himself in the chair. After she was done glaring at him she got into the bed and lay there for a moment staring at the ceiling.

"So, how exactly did Skywalker beat you, that time when you captured his R2 droid and he blew up the station? You had a far larger fleet so what happened?"

Grievous was silent for a moment before answering, "AT-TE's on the asteroids hit me from behind."

Ventress sat upright, "You're kidding."

Grievous shook his head, "That blasted Jedi let me sail right into his trap. Then of course he chased me despite the damage to his ship. Thankfully the damage ruined his chance of catching me."

Ventress fell back into the pillow with a flump, "So your ego cost you that one."

"I suppose you letting Kenobi and Skywalker walk in the front door on Crystophsis was a tactical plan?" he countered, "Rather than a craving to see Kenobi again."

"And I suppose you letting Skywalker's filthy pet escape was because you don't want your precious reputation to be tarnished with the phrase 'child beater' rather than 'Jedi Slayer'" Ventress smirked as he growled.

"So I care about how the galaxy views me, I am far too dangerous to be considered a simple bully. As for you," he pointed at her and she sat up, "You are known as several names, care to guess what they are?"

Ventress frowned as she considered what she had been called during her career in the Separatists, "Hairless Harpy" she offered.

Grievous sniggered, "There are a lot more, you are called the Separatist Assassin, not bad I will admit. Witch, rather apt all things considered, and here's the real kicker." He paused for effect and his eyes glistened, "You are called Dooku's bitch or his whore, take your pick."

Ventress eye's expanded in their sockets and her mouth dropped open. Ignoring Grievous chuckles she fell back into the bed and took deep calming breaths.

After several minutes Grievous stood up and peered down at her concernedly. "Are you okay?"

Ventress just nodded while doing her best to get unpleasant images out of her head.

"Well, um goodnight then." Grievous sat back down and watched her roll onto her side. After a while he heard her slow breathing which meant she was asleep. He felt mildly guilty about telling her that, it had been meant as a joke, despite the fact it was true. But now the matter was brought up and having seen her reaction he wondered, _'Does she have sex with the old man?'_ as images started to form he shook his head and switched his thoughts back to the mission. A message from the Count had informed them that Skywalker and his apprentice were leading the mission.

"Skywalker will not win this time." Grievous vowed to himself, a rustle from the bed reminded him that he wasn't alone in this.

**(NEXT MORNING)**

Grievous and Ventress watched as Skywalker's ship touched down at the public docking bay. A squad of troopers exited the ship carrying crates which were assumedly for Jabba, they were followed by an orange skinned Togruta who was arguing with a young human. Ahsoka and her master, Anakin Skywalker.

"So what's the plan?" Ventress asked as they watched the clones load the crates onto some native animals for transporting to the arranged pick-up point.

Grievous watched the Jedi arguing for a moment as he considered their options. "We hit them as they are in the desert. I have an explosive primed and ready; we can plant in under the transport and detonate it when they enter the desert."

Ventress nodded and they swiftly made their way to the meeting point. A few of Jabba's thugs were waiting beside the skiff, they watched Grievous and Ventress approach.

"What you doing here?" the appointed leader demanded.

"I have a message for your master" Ventress seductive voice came from under her hood. She stepped closer to the Zebrak and pulled him close to her. Several whistles came from the other pirates as Ventress ran one hand down the Zebrak's trousers. What they didn't realise was during that Ventress had slipped the capsule into one of the pockets and with her other hand she handed him a pouch containing a large amount of credits. The Zebrak's greedy eyes widened and stared at her intently as she stepped back.

"I will make sure my master gets the message." He smirked and hid the money in his jacket before the others could see it.

"Thank you" Ventress bowed her head slightly before joining Grievous and walking away.

"Impressive" Grievous whispered.

"Thank you General" she grinned as they vanished into the alleys.

**(FAR OUT IN THE DESERT)**

"So these are all for Jabba?" the Zabrak conversed with Anakin as the skiff flew over the sand dunes on the way to Jabba's palace. He nodded at the crates of spices.

"Yeah, we're here to discuss new terms of our alliance with Jabba so we didn't want to talk business without a gift for him." Anakin leaned casually against the rail.

The Zabrak opened his mouth but was cut off as the capsule in his pocket exploded. The skiff lurched and crashed into the sand and flipped over and over until skidding to a stop.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin called while maintaining his firm grip on the handrail, his ears were pounding and his wrist was aching from the shape it was twisted in.

Ahsoka groggily opened her eyes and looked around. She was sprawled out on the sand and had an unconscious, or dead, pirate on her leg. With a little shove from the Force she pushed him off and sat up. The skiff was crashed a short distance away and she started making her way over.

"We got two survivors" Ventress watched through her binoculars. "Skywalker and his pet are alive."

Grievous climbed off the speeder and lifted his binoculars, "Well the spices are destroyed, the pirates are dead and Skywalker and that brat are stranded in the desert. Our work is done." He sat back down.

"But we have to kill them." Ventress protested, "They are open targets, all alone, no way out, this is the perfect opportunity to kill them."

Grievous shook his head, "We are not allowed to let the Republic know we are involved. If we attack the Jedi and if they survive or if anyone investigates and spots us we will have failed our mission."

Ventress twisted and turned on the spot as her desire for revenge fought her loyalty to Dooku. Eventually she sat behind Grievous on the speeder and gripped his metallic waist as he rocketed across the sand, back towards the town.

**(HOTEL)**

Grievous stood outside and sent a message to Dooku informing him of their mission status. After stowing his comlink inside his cloak he slipped inside and strode passed the Rodian who waved at him.

As he entered the room he noticed the chair had been sliced into pieces.

"What a pity." A voice came from the bathroom, "Now you'll have to sleep in the bed." Ventress emerged wrapped in a silk gown.

Grievous modestly looked away as she slipped under the sheets. "Is there a reason behind this?"

Ventress smiled seductively and beckoned him over.

"Well, since the chair is broke that means unless one of us is going to stand, or sleep on the floor we have to share the bed. Now don't tell me you're scared of sleeping in the same bed as me."

Grievous muttered beneath his breath as he lay on top of the bed. His metal body caused his side to sink lower and Ventress to roll over.

"I should have expected that" she frowned, "Um, let's see now." She slid out of the bed and with a quick Force use she removed the supports for the bed so that it now lay evenly on the floor.

"It would have been simpler to just let me sleep on the chair." Grievous mumbled as she got back into the bed.

"Where's the fun in that?" she closed her eyes, "Besides, we were supposed to take it in turns." She rolled onto her side and snaked an arm out of the bed and draped it across his chest.

Grievous looked down at the arm across his metallic body, then at the owner of said arm. Her breathing was slowing down as she fell asleep, his golden eyes darted around her face taking in as many details as he could. For a moment he was tempted to stroke her face, as he reached out tentatively his comlink vibrated.

Grievous retracted his hand and slipped out from under Asajj's arm. Making his way into the hallway he answered the call.

"General" Dooku's unsmiling person appeared.

"Yes Count" Grievous lowered his voice slightly as his hearing detected Asajj's breathing pace increase.

"I have received word that Jabba has accepted the Republic terms. What do you have to say for your failure?"

Grievous spluttered, "My Lord, we destroyed the transport and the spices. Skywalker and the child were stranded in the desert. Forgive me but, how did they make it to Jabba's palace?"

"Some of Jabba's men were sent out to meet them. They discovered the wreckage and gave the Jedi transport to Jabba. After the meeting a Republic transport arrived to take them back to Coruscant. So who is to blame for this failure? I assume it was Ventress fault."

"It was mine" Grievous stared defiantly at the old man.

Dooku was openly surprised, "You accept the blame?"

"I made the decisions; I accept the failure as my own." Grievous held his head high as he watched Dooku struggle to comprehend what he just said.

Eventually the Count transmitted some co-ordinates and hung up.

"I can't believe I just did that" Grievous leaned against the wall, "What is wrong with me?"

"Need a doctor?" the Rodian in charge asked in a slow dull voice.

**(NEXT DAY)**

"I'm glad to be leaving" Ventress watched through the viewport as they entered hyperspace.

"Me too" Grievous switched the shuttle on to auto-pilot and joined her in the passanger section. "Wonder what Dooku wants us for now."

Ventress looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged, "No idea"

"Well since we probably will be separated again I would like to tell you that I enjoyed working with you." Grievous nodded to her, "You certainly have plenty of assets in stealth operations."

"Thank you General" she looked surprised, "Maybe on our next date we could be in a battle, I believe that is more your territory."

Grievous smiled behind his mask.

**(DOOKU'S SHIP/ ONE WEEK LATER)**

"My Lord" Grievous arrived on the bridge, "I have just received word that one of our ships engaged your assassin's command ship. What is going on?"

Dooku turned to him calmly, "My master has ordered Asajj to be eliminated. I gave the order for her command ship to be destroyed."

Grievous gaped at the old man, "My Lord, she is one of our finest agents. As the military leader of the Separatists I must protest."

"I did not want to do this General" Dooku was upset about his orders, "I did not want to kill my apprentice but Lord Sidious was adamant."

Grievous clenched his fists. Dooku raised an eyebrow.

"Problems General?"

"Count Dooku" a droid turned from a console, "The command ship has been destroyed, apparently the Jedi escaped but there is no sign of Commander Ventress."

Grievous took a step forward and punched the droid's head off, earning a scowl from the Count in the process.

"You are dismissed General" Dooku glared at the cyborg as he left the bridge.

Grievous walked through the hallways until arriving at the hanger bay. He climbed into _Soulless One, _flew out of the hanger and entered hyperspace.

"That woman is not that easy to kill." He muttered to himself as he arrived at the wreckage of the battle. He flew amongst the hunks of metal and activated his scanners. Nothing. He gritted his teeth and flew over to the remains of the command ship, a small blip appeared. Hardly daring to believe it he flew over to see a salvage ship leaving the debris. As his fingers twitched over the triggers he received a transmission from Dooku.

"Return to my ship now, she is dead General. I don't know what your relationship with her is but she is gone. Abandon your search and return at once." He vanished.

"Sorry Asajj" Grievous turned his fighter around and flew out of the wreckage, after one last glance at the salvage ship he entered hyperspace.

**Oh yeah, if you watched the series you know what happened. And you know about that salvage ship. Stay tuned and press that nice little review button please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still hold the only, as far as I can see, Grievous X Ventress fic on fanfiction. If I am wrong, my bad, and please let me know who wrote a similar story. I don't own any Star Wars character. Enjoy**

Chapter 4

"COUNT!"

Dooku sighed as he heard the cyborg pounding down the hallways of his ship. The door to the bridge slid open and Grievous stalked in.

"Explain yourself, General" Dooku kept his eyes focused on the monitors rather than at his creation.

"You expect me to deliver more victories and yet you do all you can to remove my resources. Loathsome, Lok Durd, Trench, a few half competent leaders but they are no longer available. That assassin, while I may despise her, was our finest saboteur." Grievous paused for a moment.

"Are you finished?" Dooku still watched the screens. "If so then remove yourself from my bridge."

Grievous clenched his fists and punched the head of a nearby droid. "No I am not" he growled, "The Jedi have far more combat worthy leaders than we do. I am worth an army of Jedi but even I cannot win everything unless I am given proper support."

"Then I suggest you find someone to replace my former apprentice." Dooku finally turned to Grievous, "Go out and recruit your own apprentice, raise them to be as skilled a tactician as yourself. Will that satisfy you?"

Grievous considered the offer. Finally, someone loyal to him, perhaps if this apprentice was powerful enough Dooku might be more cautious about crossing him.

"Very well Count" Grievous bowed respectfully.

"Just make sure you don't kill every candidate" Dooku muttered.

**(SERENNO/NIGHT)**

"Master" a droid entered his bedroom, "General Grievous is approaching."

Dooku sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What does he want?"

"Apparently he is here for you to inspect his new apprentice."

Dooku raised an eyebrow. That was quick, and surprising that Grievous had actually accepted someone. He got out of his bed and walked into an elegant dining hall where he sat facing the door. A moment later the door opened and the imposing cyborg walked inside, Dooku frowned as Grievous clawed feet scratched the floor and slightly ripped the carpet. Behind Grievous stood a female Twi'lek slightly shorter than the Count. Her lilac coloured skin stood out clearly beside the bone coloured armour of the General. She wore female Madalorian armour with the arms removed and midriff exposed. The armour was painted the same colour as her master's. A holster on her jean thigh held a lightsaber and two holsters on her belt held twin silver blasters. Her green eyes watched Dooku as she stood slightly in front of Grievous, like a bodyguard.

"And who is this?" Dooku began politely, noticing several wounds on the Twi'lek's arms and lekkus

"This is Khalida." Grievous watched Dooku, "I must admit I didn't expect to find such a worthy apprentice so quickly but she impressed me, and she was the last one standing. So I contacted our friends in Death Watch and obtained a suit of their armour, I provided a lightsaber and while she doesn't have the Force she is skilled indeed."

Dooku looked critically at the woman, she didn't blink as he approached but one hand twitched near her lightsaber.

"Very well General" Dooku sighed and walked away, "But next time see me in the morning, goodnight to you both."

Grievous and his new apprentice made their way outside and boarded their shuttle. Before the door closed Grievous and Khalida stepped back out.

"You feel it to?" Grievous muttered and his apprentice nodded. "Something is wrong."

The sounds of breaking glass preceded the building lighting up and the alarms blaring. A salvage ship lifted out of the forest and flew away. Grievous was tempted to go in and investigate but decided to let Dooku sort things out on his own. With that thought he re-boarded the shuttle with his apprentice following obediently.

**(INVISIBLE HAND)**

Grievous deactivated his lightsaber and declared the training session over. While Khalida wasn't as strong as him or able to cheat with the Force she was fast on her feet and her lekkus seemed to be able to sense his attacks and enable her to counter effectively.

"Master" Khalida knelt, "Forgive me but, last night why did we not make sure Count Dooku was alive?"

Grievous glanced around before answering, "My apprentice, Count Dooku has crossed me before. I may take orders from him but if an assassin is trying to kill him then I am not going to take the shot for him. Does this bother you?"

She didn't even blink, "No, my master."

Grievous smiled to himself. This woman was remarkable, he openly displayed disdain for the Separatist leader and she didn't question him.

"I believe you are ready for your first assignment. Toydaria has become an annoyance. I want you to go there and capture their king. He must be taken alive."

Khalida bowed her head, "It will be done, master" she rose and left the training room.

Grievous flashed back to a fight between himself and Ventress. The memory of her shocked him, was he trying to replace Ventress with this Twi'lek? He shook his head, Ventress is dead he told himself.

But why was a salvage ship that he spotted near her grave in space also spotted outside Dooku's home when he was attacked?

**(DATHOMIR)**

Ventress paced impatiently. Savage had been accepted by Dooku and was now being trained by him. Once the training was done then Savage would kill Dooku, but it was taking too long.

"I wonder how Grievous is doing" she spoke to herself, "I can imagine his face if he saw Savage." She smiled, "Now that would be a good fight. Savage versus Grievous, oh that would be brutal."

Her smile froze as she thought about the cyborg. Dooku doubtless told him she was dead, the uncaring metal monster was probably was celebrating that she wasn't around to rival him. She took her head In her hands as she sat down. That wasn't true. Grievous had shown a softer side when he offered her an escort, then rescued her, on Kamino. He had rescued her from pirates and even complimented her skills.

"Hope the big guy is alright" she looked up at the sky, "And I hope he and Savage don't meet."

**(THE NEXT DAY/DOOKU'S SHIP)**

"COUNT!"

Dooku groaned as he heard the metallic monster charging towards his private quarters. The door slid open and Grievous ran inside with his apprentice close behind.

"You didn't tell me you got a new apprentice" Grievous towered over the Count, "I sent my apprentice to capture the King of Toydaria, she encountered your freak and he attacked her."

Dooku rubbed his temples, "Savage was only supposed to go, I was not aware you were sending your apprentice. Savage also encountered Kenobi and Skywalker on his mission; sadly he did not kill them."

"Well tell him that Khalida is on our side," Grievous froze as the door to Dooku's room opened and there stood Savage.

An awkward silence filled the air as Grievous stared at Savage, Savage ignored Grievous, Khalida held her lightsaber and Dooku sat down with a sigh.

"We are on the same side" he told them, "Now General, if you would leave us, Savage has more training to do."

"Fine" Grievous glared at Savage, "But I doubt this being will be as good as your former apprentice." On that last part he gave a death glare at Dooku.

Savage ignited his double-bladed lightsaber and charged at Grievous. Four blades ignited and Grievous began to attack Savage. Savage may have had strength against normal Jedi, he couldn't overpower Grievous and four lightsabers swinging at lightning speed was enough to keep him distracted.

"Learn your place" Grievous sniggered as his clawed foot kicked Savage against the wall.

The door slid open and a graceful figure entered.

"Asajj?" Grievous was shocked.

"Ventress?" Dooku raised an eyebrow.

"Grievous?" Ventress paused, then she noticed Khalida, "And who is she?"

Grievous looked from Ventress, who was looking rather angry, to his apprentice, "Khalida is my apprentice. Dooku said that since you were gone I could train someone to help me in the war."

"So you were replacing me?" Ventress glared at the cyborg and he looked rather intimidated.

"I thought you were dead" Grievous muttered. "Why didn't you tell me you were still alive?"

Ventress sighed affectionately, "I couldn't risk Dooku finding out, so that's why I got Savage to be his apprentice." She touched Savage on the forehead and he stood beside her, "He works for me."

Dooku stood up, "Grievous, kill Savage and Ventress."

Ventress froze and her eyes met the General's. Grievous twirled his lightsabers and attacked Savage. Dooku pressed an alarm and the ship lit up, Khalida attacked Ventress while her master was fighting Savage.

"Um, bad time?"

Everyone turned to see Kenobi and Skywalker in the doorway.

"We'll come back later" Obi Wan closed the door.

Savage and Grievous clashed their blades together and Dooku sprang to attack Ventress. A blaster went off and charred flesh was smelt, Khalida had drawn her blaster and shot Savage while he was distracted by Grievous. Savage collapsed to the floor, with a hole burning in his head.

Dooku backed away from Ventress and Grievous stepped between them.

"You are outnumbered three to one child" Dooku sighed, "Have you any last words?"

Ventress tightened her grip on her lightsabers and looked Grievous in the eye. "I think I developed feelings for you." She gave a small smile.

Ignoring Dooku's splutter Grievous stared back at her, "And I think I gained some for you."

A blinding pain coursed through Grievous head and he was driven to his knees.

"Master?" Khalida stood in front of him protectively with her lightsaber raised towards Ventress.

"Grievous?" Ventress watched the cyborg begin to hammer the floor.

"His heart is fighting with his mind." Dooku paled slightly, "His mind is programmed to serve me but now his body is fighting back."

The door opened and a squad of Magnaguards entered.

"None of these people are allowed to leave here." Dooku quickly made his way past the writhing General. He sealed the door behind him.

"Die!" Grievous stood up and charged blindly. He charged into the Magnaguards his lightsabers sliced them into pieces, then he turned to the others.

"Master, are you okay?" Khalida cautiously took a step back.

Ventress turned and started cutting through the door while Khalida held her lightsaber up.

"Asajj?" Grievous lowered his lightsabers, "Khalida, prepare a shuttle for take-off."

"Yes master" Khalida smiled and ducked through the doorway as Ventress cut it open.

"You're back" Ventress smiled warmly as he pulled her into an embrace, "I thought you were going to try and kill me."

"I would kill you" he corrected.

"Your skills aren't that good" she teased.

"Oh very funny Asajj." He grinned. "C'mon we better go."

They made their way to the hangerbay where Khalida was waiting patiently with a shuttle.

"Are you two together?" she asked.

Ventress and Grievous looked at each other.

"Come here" Ventress pulled Grievous down and kissed his metal mouth.

"Let's go" Grievous and Ventress held hands as they boarded the shuttle. As Khaldia piloted the ship out of the hanger they gazed at each other, wondering how things turned out like this.

**I'm not too sure of this myself. Ah well, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As far as I can tell I still have the only GrievousXVentress fic. And so far I haven't had any people burning the story like nothing natural. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

"Morning boys" Ahsoka greeted the clones as she strode into the mess hall.

"Hey Commander" some of them replied.

Ahsoka lifted a chunk of bread and some fruit and sat down at a table beside Captain Rex.

"You know the Jedi Temple probably does better food, kid?" Rex glanced at the Togruta.

"But I want to eat with my men" Ahsoka grinned, "Besides the Jedi insist on eating all dignified. You guys don't mind if I eat a bit more messy." With that she took a deep bite of fruit, sending juice everywhere.

Rex sighed and switched on the mess hall monitor to view the latest news.

"_And a surprise announcement by Separatist leader Count Dooku has been issued all across the galaxy."_

Count Dooku appeared on the screen.

'_The Separatist Alliance is now offering an extensive reward for the capture of Asajj Ventress or former Separatist General Grievous. Dead or alive.'_

Ahsoka spat a mouthful of fruit all over Rex.

**(JEDI TEMPLE)**

"Does anyone want to start?" Ki Adi looked at the other members.

Windu opened his mouth, then closed it without comment.

"It appears that Grievous and Ventress have both left the Separatists." Calm and collected Obi Wan summarised, "This could bring the war to an end. If they have gone rogue then Count Dooku is the only remaining key figure. Capturing him would bring the Separatists to their knees."

"Following the chain of command" Mace looked thoughtful, "Count Dooku, then Grievous, possibly Ventress, after them it would be Viceroy Gunray. With Dooku gone the Separatists have no hope."

"But what shall we do about Grievous and Ventress?" Plo Koon asked, "We cannot let them roam free."

"Reveal themselves they will" Yoda opened his eyes, "Wait we shall."

**(LATER THAT DAY)**

"Did you hear?" Anakin and Ahsoka gaped at each other.

"No more Ventress" Ahsoka grinned.

"And no more Grievous" Anakin fisted his Padawan, "The battles will get a lot easier."

"Well I've got good news and bad news" Obi Wan strolled along the corridor, "The good news is that several Separatist planets are opening negotiations to return to the Republic."

"And what's the bad news?" Anakin folded his arms.

"Separatists have reinforced all their positions due to having lost their best tactician. They are going for superior numbers to win now."

"Let's go Master" Ahsoka started walking away, "Um where are we going anyway?"

"You are going to Felucia, a Separatist base has been set up and you are needed to scout it before calling in support to destroy it. Just because Grievous and Ventress may be rogue from the Separatists doesn't mean you can relax."

Ahsoka bowed her head respectfully, "Understood Master Kenobi."

Obi Wan watched her and Anakin walk away with a spring in their step. All the Jedi were starting to feel better now that Dooku was the last figure in the Separatists. He frowned, why did Grievous and Ventress leave the Separatists? He and Anakin had been surprised when the Separatist cruisers targeted their own ship. Was that Dooku trying to get rid of Ventress? Then on the Count's ship Grievous and a Twi'lek had been fighting Savage and Ventress. _'Too many possibilities' _Obi Wan thought as he went to meditate on the matter.

**(FELUCIA)**

"Are you serious?" Nute Gunray stammered. "That tin can, which I paid a fortune to build, has left the Alliance?"

Count Dooku nodded, "I suggest you evacuate, a Republic scout team has been spotted heading your way."

Gunray fidgeted for a moment, "This base was expensive, to get materials set up while avoiding the locals, the plants and those wild animals. Do you mean to say it will all be wasted?"

"No Viceroy" Dooku calmly replied, "A trap will be set and the Republic will suffer a defeat. We need to moralise our allies, and that will be done when Skywalker is killed in that very base."

"Very well Count Dooku" the Viceroy turned off the com chair, "But you had better find that walking scrap pile. The chair was pulled around and he found himself staring into the golden eyes of said scrap pile.

"Viceroy" Grievous smiled behind his mask.

"Gr-gr-gr-griev-gener-griev" Nute stammered.

"Oh he doesn't look happy to see you" Ventress appeared from behind Grievous, "What's wrong Viceroy, you look like you're having a nightmare."

"I hope this is one" Nute gulped.

Grievous slowly placed a hand around the Nemodian's neck, "I have been wanting to do this for a long time."

"I can give you anything you want" Gunray pleaded, "Name it. I'll buy you a planet if you want."

Grievous paused and withdrew his hand.

"Since when did you care about money?" Ventress glanced over at the cyborg.

"I want you to transfer this sum to this account" Grievous handed the trembling Nemodian a datapad.

Gunray didn't even look at the sum, transferring the credits straight into the account.

"Thank you Viceroy" Grievous smiled and turned away, "Khalida take care of the Viceroy then meet us at the ship." He strode away with Ventress.

The Twi'lek stepped forward and jammed a blaster into Gunray's mouth, "Goodbye." She pulled the trigger.

**(RESOLUTE)**

"General, we are approaching Felucia" Admiral Yularen reported. "The Separatist fleet is holding position. There are three cruisers detected, shall we call for reinforcements?"

Anakin shook his head, "We can take these three easily."

"I advise caution General" Yularen warned as Ahsoka arrived on the bridge, "There may be more waiting to ambush us, if you remember Rhyloth."

Ahsoka flinched as she remembered the battle, she had led her troops into a massacre.

"I apologise Commander" Yularen noticed Ahsoka.

"It's fine Admiral" Ahsoka nodded, "Let's go Skyguy"

"I thought you had stopped calling me that, Snips" Anakin replied as he followed his Padawan to the hanger.

The fighters soared out of the hanger and started towards the Separatist cruisers.

"Gold Squad report in" Anakin ordered.

"Gold Two reporting"

"Gold Three standing by"

"Gold Four copies"

"Gold Five locked and loaded"

"I'm fine too" Ahsoka cut in, "Thanks for asking."

Anakin grinned, "Bet I get two fighters for everyone of yours Ahsoka."

"Drinks on you if you lose?" she replied.

"You're on" Anakin accelerated towards the cruisers.

"General abort!" Yularen shouted.

Anakin swerved his fighter to the side, "Gold Squad break off attack!" his squadron split apart and turned away from the attack run.

"What's wrong Admiral?" Ahsoka asked worriedly.

"Scans detect another ship arriving from hyperspace." Yularen answered, "Get out of there"

As Anakin and Ahsoka flew alongside each other they looked out the cockpit window to see a massive warship arrive behind the Separatist forces.

"I know that ship" Ahsoka gasped, "The cruiser crusher!"

"The _Malevolence_" Anakin frowned, "But we destroyed it."

As the Separatist cruisers launched their fighters to attack the retreating Republic millions of lasers poured from the _Malevolence_. The droid starfighters were showered with them and not one starfighter escaped. Then the _Malevolence_ heavy cannons bombarded the Separatist cruisers. All three erupted in flames.

"Close the hanger doors" Anakin ordered as he and Ahsoka landed.

**(RESOLUTE/BRIDGE)**

"Contact that ship" Anakin told Yularen as he entered.

"Shouldn't we retreat sir?" Yularen glanced meaningfully at the warship that dwarfed the _Resolute_.

"You heard me Admiral" Anakin insisted.

The screen showed the ship's bridge, with Ventress and Grievous holding hands.

"Um, General Grievous?" Ahsoka waved, "Hello?"

Both Grievous and Ventress jumped a bit and let go of each other.

"Who opened communications?" Grievous thundered.

"Me sir" a battle droid raised its hand.

Grievous whacked the droid's head off.

"Guess he hasn't lost all his traits huh?" Anakin muttered to Ahsoka.

"Skywalker" Grievous glared, "What do you want?"

"To arrest you." Anakin answered, "You may not work for the Separatists anymore but I still must arrest you for crimes against the Republic."

Ahsoka peered at Ventress, "Where did you guys get another _Malevolence_?"

"The Separatists were building one" Ventress shrugged, "But the droids had been programmed to obey only Grievous so when we escaped from Dooku he contacted them and had the ship meet up with us."

Ahsoka nodded, before noticing her master didn't seem too pleased.

"Activate the self-destruct and surrender to us right now." Anakin spoke firmly.

Grievous' eyes narrowed, "And why shouldn't I just blast you into oblivion?"

"Do you want the Republic and Separatists after you?" Anakin asked.

"One moment" the screen went blank.

Ahsoka looked worriedly at Anakin, "Master, he may be unstable you shouldn't provoke him."

"Relax Ahsoka" he smiled, "I know it seems dangerous but I can tell he will do what we said."

A sensor bleeped, signalling the _Malevolence _was going to explode. A small shuttle emerged from the hanger and flew towards the _Resolute._

"Move us away Admiral" Anakin walked over to the door, "I'm going to meet our guests. Ahsoka contact the Jedi Council."

"Right away Master" Ahsoka frowned that she was the messenger.

**(RESOLUTE HANGER)**

Troops lined up and took careful aim as the bald assassin, a Twi'lek and lastly the large formidable figure of Grievous walked down the ramp of their shuttle.

"Hold it" Rex ordered.

Grievous hand twitched near his lightsaber but Ventress placed a hand on his arm and he relaxed. Rex blinked beneath his helmet. Grievous and Ventress? What's next? The Hutts on a weight-loss program? Snow on Tatooine?

"Say the word master, and I'll slaughter them." Khalida whispered to Grievous.

Grievous silently shook his head.

"Grievous" Anakin strode confidently past his men. "I knew you would do as I said. With the Separatists after you it was obvious you needed the Republic to protect you."

Grievous clenched his fists and strode forward. Ignoring the shouts of the troopers he stood in front of Anakin and glared down at him.

"Listen here Skywalker" he growled, "I do not need your protection, I do not need your Republic, all I want is to see Count Dooku die for lying to me. Now take me to Coruscant, but before any trials I demand an audience with your Jedi Council."

Anakin glanced mockingly around the hanger, "Did you hear that boys? Grievous is making demands when he arrested. Plus he wants to speak to the Jedi Council, perhaps you want a meeting with Chancellor Palpatine as well?"

Grievous and Ventress both struggled not to attack as the clones laughed. Khalida tapped the blasters on her belt as she waited until Anakin was done mocking them.

"And who is this?" Anakin turned to Khalida, "A slave?"

Khalida ignited her lightsaber and held it to his neck. The clones took careful aim and shouted to drop her weapon.

"I am Khalida" she deactivated the lightsaber, "Apprentice to the most powerful warrior in the galaxy."

Anakin pouted his bottom lip, "Um, my apprentice is Ahsoka Tano."

"Hey master" Ahsoka walked into the hanger, "The Council says to bring them back to Coruscant as soon as possible."

"Let's go then" Anakin turned to his prisoners, "Hand over your weapons then these nice clones will escort you to the brig."

"Not a chance Skywalker" Grievous leered, "We are staying right here until we reach Coruscant."

Anakin took a deep breath, "Fine, but the troops will watch you at all times." He strode away.

"I'm Ahsoka" said person greeted Khalida.

"Khalida" she replied. "Grievous' apprentice"

Ahsoka's eyes bulged, "Seriously?"

"Yep" Khalida nodded modestly. "Care to tell me about your relationship with your master?"

Ahsoka used the Force to draw two crates over. She and Khalida sat on them and began to talk. Ventress meditated while Grievous gave the clones an unblinking stare.

**(CORUSCANT/ JEDI TEMPLE)**

Dozens of Jedi watched as a large transport, flanked by Republic gunships, landed at the front of the building. Jedi Masters Shaak Ti, Ki Adi Mundi and Aayla Secura were waiting at the front. They were the only survivors from the Battle of Hypori, it was only fitting they meet the creature who nearly killed them. Luminara and Barriss joined them, Luminara remembering the bald witch you had rescued Gunray and almost killed her as well.

As Obi Wan joined them the transport door opened and squads of troops marched out to stand guard in case the prisoners tried anything.

"Are you okay?" Obi Wan asked Shaak Ti who had an unblinking stare at the transport door.

She seemed unable to answer but acknowledged him with a brief nod.

"Hey Obi Wan" Anakin grinned as he emerged from the ship with Ahsoka, "Guess who I, Anakin Skywalker, arrested."

Obi Wan gazed sternly at him, "Anakin this is no joking matter."

"My apologies" Anakin noticed the other senior Jedi standing nearby.

A metallic clicking sound echoed as the Jedi Slayer, his apprentice, and the Assassin emerged from inside the ship. There were gasps from some of the younger Jedi who had only seen them from the Holonet news.

"Jedi" Grievous was determined to make the most of the moment, "If any of you seek revenge for fallen comrades then step forward now. Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection." He indicated his trophies.

Several Jedi took a subconscious step back while others almost reached for theirs to attack.

"I can feel a strong presence in the Dark Side" Ventress closed her eyes briefly, "So this is the Jedi Temple" her eyes glanced over the massive building.

"Inside" Anakin pushed Ventress.

Grievous ignited two lightsabers and dived at Anakin. Anakin and Ahsoka reacted by igniting theirs and blocking both blades.

"Hold your fire!" Obi Wan held up his hands as the clones raised their weapons.

"Apologise" Grievous pushed harder and Anakin and Ahsoka were driven closer to the ground.

The Jedi witnessing the fight began to move forward. Ventress and Khalida ignited their lightsabers and stood back to back as they watched the Jedi close in.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to see Master Windu standing glaring down at them.

"Grievous and Ventress are here to speak to the Jedi Council before facing trial. Now all of you lower your weapons."

The Jedi stepped back, Ventress and Khalida deactivated their weapons.

"Apologise" Grievous continued to press Anakin and Ahsoka further.

"Skywalker, say sorry for pushing Asajj Ventress" Mace told him.

Anakin gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes, "I am sorry for pushing Asajj."

Grievous paused and stepped back from Anakin and Ahsoka. Putting his lightsabers back inside his cloak he held Ventress hand as they walked up the steps. Khalida quickly scribbled a number on a piece of paper and handed it to Ahsoka before following her master.

"Was that so hard?" Obi Wan smiled smugly as Anakin glowered after Grievous and Mace.

Rather than answer him Anakin turned and walked back inside the ship.

"It seems you made a new friend." Obi Wan smiled at Ahsoka.

"Guess so" Ahsoka waved at Barriss, "Hope things go well at the meeting Master Kenobi" her face fell. "I don't really want Grievous and Ventress inside the Jedi Temple while they are out to kill us."

"Then I had better get up there" Obi Wan nodded to Ahsoka before entering the Jedi Temple.

"C'mon, let's go shopping" Ahsoka dragged Barriss after her, "I don't want to be here if things get violent."

**(JEDI COUNCIL CHAMBER)**

The tension in the room was so thick you'd need a lightsaber to cut it.

Grievous watched the Jedi Masters intently while Ventress only kept her eyes on Obi Wan.

"Grievous" Mace began, "Before you are tried by the Senate what reason do you have to come here?"

Grievous turned to Mace, "Listen to me, Jedi, I do not care about politics, I do not care about you or any Republicans, but we do have the same agenda."

"Dooku" Obi Wan spoke up, "You want to stop Dooku. Why?"

"Ah the Negotiator" Grievous turned to Obi Wan, "My reasons are my own but I will give you one reason." He took Asajj's hand, "Dooku tried to kill her."

Shaak Ti blinked in surprise, "Are you two together?"

"Yes" Ventress ran a hand down Grievous' mask, "Jealous?"

Shaak Ti went red and Mace coughed loudly.

"Yes?" Grievous turned back to Mace.

"Even if you wanted to fight Dooku you still have a lot to answer for. First you will hand over all the lightsabers you took from Jedi, then you both will submit to imprisonment."

Ventress stepped forward, "You do not command us Windu. You may think you are safe here with other Jedi to protect you but I know you are scared."

"Calm yourself young one" Yoda tapped his walking stick on the floor, "A solution we need. Discuss we will."

A group of Jedi and troopers escorted Grievous and Ventress out of the room.

"Master" Khalida bowed her head.

"They are fools" Grievous muttered under his breath, "They think they are in charge but we know they aren't."

Ventress nodded, "I can still sense a powerful Sith. I am not sure who but it is one of the Jedi."

"Hmmm, which Jedi would be more likely to turn to the dark side?" Khalida frowned.

"Regardless" Grievous turned to Khalida, "I want you to abandon us."

Khalida stared at him, "Master?"

"Ventress and I will be persecuted for our past crimes. I need you to remain free, you have made friends with Skywalker's apprentice she will protect you from the Jedi. Stay out of trouble and be ready at a moment's notice."

"But Master" Khalida started.

Grievous fixed a glare at her.

"As you command" Khalida bowed before walking away.

Ventress and Grievous turned to each other.

"Let's do it" Ventress kissed his metallic mouth. "I'm right with you."

Grievous carefully pulled her into a hug so his armour wouldn't hurt her, "If we make it out of this I'm taking you out for dinner."

Ventress smiled as they stepped apart, "I'll hold you to that."

Holding hands they stepped back into the Jedi Council Chamber for their descision.

**(Duck) I know it wasn't exactly a brilliant chapter but I'm starting to run out of ideas. Due to there being no GrievousXVentress fics I'm not quite sure how to write them. But oh well, I have a more exciting chapter planned for the next one. Stay tuned, and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well people I am sorry for leaving you for so long. Miss me? If you did then awh thank you. If you didn't, well too bad.**

**So Grievous and Ventress have been brought before the Jedi Council, what will be their decision? Will Grievous' apprentice, Khalida, and Ahsoka be good friends?**

**Read on and find out**

Chapter 6

"We have reached a verdict" Mace Windu declared to Grievous and Ventress.

Grievous glared at the Korun "And what would that be?"

"Tested, you will be" Yoda answered, "Good within you I sense, able to show it you must be."

Ventress looked at Obi Wan and raised an eyebrow.

"General Grievous…" Ki Adi started

"It is just Grievous" the cyborg interrupted, "I no longer command an army."

"Grievous will stay here in the Temple under guard. His task is to live here, teach here and to not attack anyone. The final part of your test is to control your anger."

"WHAT!" Grievous roared, if Ventress had not grabbed his arm he would have attacked Ki Adi there and then.

"As for Ventress" Obi Wan spoke calmly, the Dathomirian turned to him, while maintaining a grip on the cyborg. "She will be placed in the service of Senator Amidala who has kindly consented to the arrangement. Anakin Skywalker will personally oversee this matter. You are to provide security for the Senator. She will assess you to see if you can work alongside Jedi and Republican Senators." He gave a small smile which she returned.

"So I am expected to walk through the hallways of your Jedi Temple, teach children who will grow up to be Jedi and pretend I don't want to kill you all?" Grievous summarised.

"Correct" Windu nodded.

**(SEVERAL MINUTES LATER)**

"Give me patience" Grievous rolled his eyes as the group of children cowered behind Yoda.

"Calm young ones" Yoda reassured them, "Here to teach you he is."

The younglings looked concernedly at Yoda then at the massive cyborg.

"This is going to drive me insane" Grievous muttered beneath his breath, "Wonder how Asajj is doing."

**(PADME'S APARTMENT)**

"Senator Organa" Padme smiled as her good friend entered, escorted by C-3PO, "I am glad you could come."

"Well…" Bail stopped as a crimson blade appeared across his throat and he felt a figure behind him.

"Senator Organa represents which planet?" the figure asked, "Speak quickly or die."

"Alderaan" Bail glanced questioningly at Padme who blushed and gave a sheepish grin.

"What is the name of Bail's ship and it's Captain?"

"The Tantive IV and Captain Antilles" Bail answered.

"That's enough questions" Padme interjected. "Thank you Asajj"

"As you wish my lady" the figure deactivated the lightsaber and bowed.

Bail turned to see Asajj Ventress before she vanished into the shadows.

"The Jedi Council appointed her as my bodyguard" Padme spoke apologetically, "Please have a seat Bail"

"Sure" Bail looked around carefully before doing so.

**(CORUSCANT/NEXT DAY)**

"So all in all things are going bad for Grievous and Asajj is a little enthusiastic" Ahsoka mused.

She, Barriss, Chu Chi and Khalida were wandering around stores trying to find a new outfit for Khalida. Dressed in Madalorian armour the same colour as Grievous' armour did stick out a bit.

"I really don't think we should do this" Khalida tossed her lekkus over her shoulder, "My master has very strict rules."

"I still can't believe you are General Grievous' apprentice" Chu Chi shook her head, "He doesn't seem like the teacher type."

"Well neither did Anakin" Ahsoka pointed out fairly, "Who would've pictured him teaching a Padawan?"

"Hey girls" a group of boys walked over, "There's going to be a party tonight at this place" one of them handed Ahsoka a flyer, "Can we expect you to be there?"

"You know we're Jedi" Ahsoka indicated herself and Barriss, "And she's a Senator" she nodded at Chu Chi.

The boys' gazes flickered around the group, "So?"

"I really shouldn't" Khalida folded her arms, "My master would be furious."

"It's settled then" Ahsoka smiled, "Tonight we teach Khalida how to have fun. We'll be there" she added to the boys.

"Cool, see you there" they walked away.

"Ahsoka!" Barriss, Chu Chi and Khalida hissed furiously.

"Now we all have to get new outfits" Ahsoka grinned widely, "Come on"

**(JEDI TEMPLE)**

"And that is why the Republic lost their foothold on Felucia" Grievous finished, "Any questions?"

One little girl slowly raised her hand as though he would attack her if she made a sudden movement.

"How can you be so fast and strong if you don't have the Force?"

"My body makes me strong" Grievous spread his arms to indicate his durasteel armour, "Jedi need the Force to help them whereas I am naturally this powerful. My brain is enhanced with a form of electric receptors and analysers. The moment my eyes see something my body reacts in the best way to counter. As an added feature it scans my opponents fighting style and supplies me with the best strategy to beat it."

Seemingly gaining confidence another girl raised her hand, "If you are part droid does that remove pain?"

"No" Grievous answered patiently; "While a large part of my body is mechanical I still posses organic material inside. They will feel pain but if my arms or legs were cut off then no I wouldn't feel pain from those wounds."

"Do you ever feel regret about killing so many Jedi?" a boy spoke up.

A sudden chill filled the air and Yoda looked at Grievous intently.

"The Jedi and the Republic allowed my people to suffer" the cyborg answered, "So no I do not feel sorry for killing your fellow Jedi."

The children squirmed awkwardly under his gaze before Yoda spoke.

"For the lesson, you must thank Grievous"

"Thank you Grievous" they echoed.

Grievous nodded to them as they left.

"Sit" Yoda invited the massive Kaleesh.

The figure lowered itself onto the seat facing Yoda.

"Behind you, the past must be put" the small green Jedi closed his eyes, "A life of anger, you cannot live."

"You Jedi preach about goodness while you let my people die" Grievous snarled.

"A future, you have" Yoda continued, "No longer do you live for revenge. Now for love you live."

Grievous silently pondered the Jedi Grandmaster's words.

**(THAT NIGHT)**

Ahsoka, Barriss and Khalida snuck out of the Jedi Temple and found Chu Chi waiting for them.

"I'm driving" Ahsoka jumped into the open speeder driver's seat.

Barriss and Chu Chi simultaneously reached for the seat belts.

**(INSIDE THE TEMPLE)**

Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto were having a midnight stroll through the Temple hallways.

"It's so peaceful" Aayla sighed, "If only there wasn't a war."

"Well hopefully it'll be over soon" Kit smiled bracingly.

They turned a corner to find a massive figure an inch away from them.

"Force!" the two Jedi jumped back defensively.

Grievous simply strode past them.

"Wait a minute Grievous," Kit hastened after him, "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I am learning my way around this place." The cyborg answered.

"You can't just wander around" Aayla caught up to them, "Return to your quarters."

Grievous stopped and turned to Aayla.

"No Jedi will ever give me orders." He hissed, "I may have to abid by certain rules to ensure my freedom but do not think for one instant that I won't hesitate to fill these hallways with the blood of you Jedi scum."

They stood in silence for a moment which was broke by Grievous coughing and spluttering.

"Return to your quarters, please" Aayla spoke softly.

The cyborg slowly nodded, "That's better" he strode away from them.

"Are you okay?" Kit asked concernedly.

Aayla let out a deep breath, "Next time let's walk a different route."

**(CORUSCANT LOWER LEVELS)**

Khalida folded her arms. Surprisingly she had consented to wear a blue deep v neck shirt that didn't reach her midriff and barely covered her breasts. She wore tight fitting black jeans that Ahsoka claimed would show off her leg muscles while presenting her posterior in the proper manner. Sadly the tight fitting jeans removed the ability to run if she needed to make an escape or fight.

"Hey where's Chu Chi and Barriss?" Ahsoka glanced around.

"They left. Chu Chi decided to have an early night and Barriss escorted her." Khalida answered.

"Too bad" Ahsoka shrugged.

"Hey girls" the group of boys from earlier walked over, "Glad you could make it"

"Not a bad place" Ahsoka grinned then pushed Khalida into the boys, "First party, make sure she has a good time."

"You got it" the boys half carried Khalida to the bar, "What'll you have?"

"I don't drink" Khalida felt one of the boys put his arm around her waist, "It reduces your reactions and focus."

"One drink couldn't hurt" one of the lads argued.

"My master forbade me" Khalida hissed through clenched teeth.

Ahsoka sensed anger swelling in Khalida and began making her way across the room.

"You'll enjoy it more" one of the boys held a glass in her face, "Open up"

Khalida felt a hands on her lekkus and she snapped.

"Oh kriff" Ahsoka winced.

**(JEDI TEMPLE/ SEVERAL MINUTES LATER)**

Ahsoka and Khalida sprinted through the hallways before arriving at their shared room.

"Did you have to throw away those jeans?" Ahsoka collapsed into her bed.

"How did you expect me to run in them?" Khalida demanded as she slid into her bed.

"Well at least you used them to blind that guy so we could steal his speeder" Ahsoka sniggered, "One minute he sees a Twi'lek rip off her trousers the next those same jeans are around his head and his speeder is gone." Ahsoka looked over at Khalida, "Sorry about tonight."

Khalida shrugged, "It's okay. My master taught me to ignore shame and not be embarrassed. He told me that in a battle if my clothes are torn I should focus on the fight rather than being worried about what my opponent can see. Besides, if my opponent is busy looking at my body it means I am more focused than they are."

"Well Grievous doesn't even wear clothes" Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "How exactly did you end up as his apprentice?"

"Another time" Khalida closed her eyes.

**(PADME'S APARTMENT)**

"Who's there?" Padme whispered as she returned to her room with a glass of water, "Asajj?"

She glanced around and found a glowing white face staring at her. With a shriek Padme dropped her glass. Ventress caught it with the Force and levitated it into Padme's hand.

"You called my lady?" Ventress asked politely.

"I thought I heard something" Padme felt her accelerated heartbeat begin to slow.

"Your protocol droid started up saying something about a lack of water being left for you." Asajj restrained from rolling her eyes, "I deactivated it again."

"Thanks" Padme sat down on her bed, "You better get some rest."

"As you wish" Asajj bowed and left the room.

'_I need to speak to Ani about this' _Padme thought as she climbed into bed.

**(JEDI TEMPLE)**

_Ahsoka was running through the Jedi Temple. She turned a corner and found dozens of Jedi younglings dead on the floor. Blood was splattered on the walls and the severed heads stared at her accusingly._

_A warning in the Force flashed through her. She turned._

"_You are next child" Grievous cold cruel laughter echoed through the hallways._

Ahsoka sat bolt upright in bed and took deep gasping breaths.

"What's wrong?" Khalida was crouched on the floor with her twin blasters in her hands. "I could sense you were distressed. Having empathy is almost as good as the Force."

"I had a bad dream" Ahsoka said half truthfully.

Khalida put the blasters beneath her pillow, "That's an understatement. You were terrified."

"I'll speak to Master Yoda about it in the morning." Ahsoka decided.

"Okay" Khalida slipped into bed and fell asleep within seconds.

"Wish I could do that." Ahsoka muttered. For a while all she could see was the youngling dead bodies and hear Grievous laughing before sleep embraced her.

**O.O How's that for a cliff hanger? Please review people.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you missed me. I don't own Star Wars etc. Just my OC and the fact I'm still one of the few Grievous/Ventress fic owners. Enjoy**

**Chapter 7**

"Master Yoda, can I speak with you?" Ahsoka asked.

The small green Jedi Grandmaster nodded, "Greetings Padawan Tano, something troubles you hmm?"

"Yes Master" Ahsoka sat down opposite Yoda, "I had a bad dream last night. More like a premonition."

"Ah, a warning it is. Great uncertainty I sense within you."

Ahsoka fidgeted for a moment, "In my dream I saw younglings bodies in the Jedi Temple. Then I heard Grievous laughing and he said I was next."

"Meditate on this, we will." Yoda closed the blinds of the room, "Clear your mind and see what the Force will show."

**(GALACTIC SENATE)**

Asajj Ventress flanked Padme as she entered her pod.

"So this is where the Republic spends its time arguing over trivial things" Ventress spotted Palpatine, "He looks older in person."

For a brief moment Palpatine caught her gaze and as her eyes focused on his she saw the truth in them as the Force lit up inside her.

"You!" Asajj jumped from the pod and landed in another.

"Stop her!" Palpatine shouted.

Two pods with Senate guards lifted into the air and flew at Ventress. She somersaulted and landed in front of Palpatine.

"I'm surprised no-one else has worked it out yet" she hissed, "Lord Sidious" A stun blast hit her back, but before she passed out her eyes locked with his and she knew.

**(CORUSCANT PRISON)**

"As a General I am ordering you to let me see her." Obi Wan told the guards sternly.

"Sorry sir, but we have our orders directly from the Chancellor." The trooper replied apologetically.

"Blast" Obi Wan muttered as he walked back to his fighter.

Just as he approached it a shuttle settled down. Yoda, Grievous and Kalifa emerged.

"Out of my way" Grievous strode menacingly towards the doors, with every intention of going through the clones if they tried to stop him.

Despite how much they were clearly intimidated the troopers stood their ground.

Two Republic gunships settled down beside Grievous. Commander Cody and squads of troopers jumped out and surrounded Grievous.

"I am afraid that I must place you under arrest" Cody informed him, "By order of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine Asajj Ventress and Grievous-"

"That's General Grievous to you" The Kaleesh snarled.

"-are to be held at maximum security pending their trial" Cody finished.

Obi Wan stepped forward, "Cody, Grievous is under the jurisdiction of the Jedi Order."

"I'm sorry sir" Cody shook his head, "I have my orders."

After a moment Grievous allowed himself to be restrained and taken inside, without a fight.

Yoda and Obi Wan felt an immense surge of hatred and they turned to Kalifa. Flames were almost visible in her eyes as she watched her master being taken into the prison.

"I will murder the Chancellor" Kalifa spat bitterly.

Yoda jabbed her thigh with his stick, "Revenge, never the answer it is. Patience you must have."

The Twi'lek gritted her teeth and flexed her fingers around the blasters on her hips.

"Return to the Temple and meditate" Obi Wan told her, "We will speak with the Chancellor."

Kalifa inclined her head respectfully, "As you wish."

**(CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE)**

"We need to convict them both and have them executed." Palpatine folded his hands.

Mas Amedda nodded, "Grievous will be easy enough, but the assassin may not be likewise."

"I'm sure I can sway our supporters" the Chancellor smirked, "By the end of the trial I will have removed both loose ends."

**(JEDI TEMPLE)**

"Peace" Kalifa spoke to herself, "Find your centre, peace" she closed her eyes.

"Hey Kalifa"

Mentally rolling her eyes, Kalifa opened her real ones to find Ahsoka sitting beside her.

"My master told me what happened." The Togruta smiled apologetically, "You okay?"

Kalifa gave a bright smile, "I'm fine."

"Okay" Ahsoka looked unnerved, "Are you sure?"

"Of course" the smile got bigger, "I'll see you later Ahsoka." Kalifa walked away.

"_Weird" _The Togruta thought.

Over the next few days Ahsoka kept an eye on Kalifa. Apart from spending a lot of time in the Coruscant libraries and Jedi Archives not much had changed.

Finally the day of the trial arrived. The Jedi Slayer and the Assassin versus the Senate.

**(SENATE)**

"The trial will now begin" Mas Amedda declared.

Silence fell as Senate guards escorted Grievous and Ventress into the room. They were held in a rayshield cage before the Senators.

"Grievous and Asajj Ventress" Palpatine declared, "You are charged with countless acts of murder, disturbing the peace, acts against the Republic, kidnapping, extortion, theft, and so on. How do you plead?"

Ventress fell to her knees and clasped her hands, "Oh please Mister Chancellor. We didn't mean to do it, give us another chance. We'll be good, honest." She cried theatrically before standing beside Grievous and smirking.

There was a fair number of Senators chuckling, even Grievous gave a snort which he covered with a cough.

"Order!" Mas called.

Up at an open doorway Obi Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Kalifa watched the trial.

"There is a good chance they will be convicted, you know that right?" Anakin looked confused at Kalifa's creepy smile.

"I'm counting on it" the Twi'lek walked away.

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged puzzled looks.

"Keep an eye on her" Anakin instructed, "Something is very wrong."

Ahsoka nodded and darted through the hallways in pursuit of Grievous' apprentice. After losing sight of her several times Ahsoka reached the external landing platforms. Kalifa was getting into a large open transport. A man with short red hair and a woman with short blonde hair were waiting for her.

"What are you up to?" Ahsoka muttered as the transport lifted off the ground. She switched on a tracking beacon and, using the Force, guided it to the speeder.

**(SPEEDER)**

"Is everything ready?" Kalifa snapped. Her smile was long gone and had been replaced by a cold glare.

The woman nodded, "All teams are in position."

"My equipment?"

"In here" the woman tapped a box beside her.

Kalifa opened the box and carefully lifted out a blue and silver helmet. The same helmet worn by a group of Mandalorians known as…

"Welcome to Death Watch" the woman smirked.

**(SENATE)**

"_Master"_ his comlink beeped.

"What is it Ahsoka?" he answered.

"_I managed to get a tracker on Kalifa's ride. She is with some other people, no idea who they are."_

Obi Wan and Anakin exchanged looks.

"Wait for me at the landing platform" Anakin instructed, "I'll meet you there."

As Anakin made to step away Obi Wan tapped his shoulder, "Anakin"

"Yes Obi Wan?"

The older man leaned closer as Senate guards marched past, "Be careful. If Kalifa is trying to free her master and Ventress then it is our duty to the Republic to stop her."

"I understand" Anakin nodded.

"May the Force be with you" Obi Wan added before he turned back to the trial.

**(REPUBLIC PRISON)**

"Team Two, status report" a figure in female Mandalorian armour crawled through a ventilation shaft.

"_Team Two has infiltrated the complex. En route to the power lines."_

She paused and switched to a different channel, "Team Four, sit rep."

"_We have arrived at the main control room. Awaiting your go."_

Directly below her was the guardroom. If the slightest thing went wrong one of the guards would sound the alarm.

"All teams report."

"_Team Two in position."_

"_Team Three, we have a visual."_

"_Team Four standing by."_

"On my mark…go."

Team Two cut the power lines. There was a thirty second delay till the back-up came online.

That was enough.

Team Three ambushed the surprised guards around the prison while Team Four secured the control centre.

In the vent the woman brought her boot down on a loosened panel. As it fell she dropped out and unleashed her deadly twin blasters on the unfortunate troopers.

Within thirty seconds the prison was under the control of Death Watch.

She pulled off the helmet and let her lekkus trail down her body.

"Wearing this helmet is murder." Kalifa rubbed her headtails tenderly.

"_The prison is secure"_

Kalifa smirked, "Good, standby for further orders." She pushed a trooper out of a seat and sat down. Her eyes darted to the screen displaying the trial at the Senate. If all went as planned the Republic would deliver her master and Ventress here.

Where she would be waiting.

"_This is Team Four, we've got a problem."_

**(OUTSIDE)**

"The prison?" Anakin raised an eyebrow, "But look, there's a squad of troopers" he indicated the gleaming white armour.

Ahsoka held up a finger, "Believe your eyes, you should not. Deceive you they can." She grinned, "Master Yoda has some great advice" she led the way over.

"Trooper, has there been any activity." Anakin folded his arms.

The clone shook his head, "There was a slight power blip but nothing from control so I guess it was a small fault. Emergency power kept the cells secure so no prisoners escaped."

"Let us in" Ahsoka strode forward, "I know something is wrong."

Anakin followed his apprentice to the main doors. They didn't open.

"Trooper" he called, "Have them open the doors."

The soldier activated his wristcom, "This is TG174-729, the doors won't open."

"_Uh sorry about that"_ a clone responded, _"The power issue has messed with the systems. The cells are still locked but everything else is having to be fixed. We'll try and get the doors open as soon as we can."_

**(CONTROL CENTRE)**

"Not bad" a Mandalorian admitted as the commando droid closed the com channel, "I guess droids can be useful."

"You got that right" the commando replied, in a clone's voice.

Rolling his eyes the Mandalorian turned to the monitors.

**(OUTSIDE)**

"Okay Ahsoka" Anakin tapped her shoulder, "Let's see if we can find another way in."

A loud explosion went off and smoke rushed into the sky. Ahsoka and Anakin spun to see, with horror, that the smoke was coming from the Jedi Temple.

"Let's go!" the Jedi sprinted for their transport.

**(SENATE)**

"Please stay calm!" Palpatine called as information flooded into the room of the situation, "Until this crisis is tended to the trial is postponed. Guards" he ordered, "Take them back to their cells at once."

**(JEDI TEMPLE)**

Ahsoka and Anakin arrived and found Jedi hurrying from the building, some were limping but most were unharmed.

"Search the building." Mace Windu declared, "There are some unaccounted for."

As if in a dreamlike state Ahsoka ran through the hallways, knowing exactly what she would find.

She turned a corner and found it.

Bodies.

Younglings.

"No" she dropped to her knees even as more Jedi ran past to lift the bodies.

Words drifted past her, something to do with a bomb planted in the Archives.

Her eyes shot wide open.

Then she sprinted faster than she thought possible for the landing platform.

**(PRISON)**

"The prisoners are here" the Senate Captain nodded to the troopers standing guard.

The doors slid open and a dozen troopers emerged. Raising their rifles they opened fire on the other clones and the Senate guards.

Blaster shots rained down and several guards looked up to see armoured figures flying on jetpacks.

The few defenders were quickly cut down. Grievous and Ventress were left standing beside dead clones and Senate guards.

The renegade troopers were revealed to be commando droids as they were self-destructed by the leader of the armoured squad.

"Master" Kalifa took off her helmet as the other Death Watch members removed the restraints.

A smile grew on Ventress face as she watched Kalifa kneel.

"Well done my apprentice" Grievous sounded proud, "You have proven yourself to me."

A Mandalorian shuttle touched down and everyone rushed to board it.

"Stop!"

Grievous and Kalifa turned to see Ahsoka jump out of her fighter and race towards them.

"You are next child" Grievous laughed as Kalifa sprang forward.

Ahsoka and Kalifa' lightsabers locked together.

"You planted the bomb in the Jedi Archives" Ahsoka snarled.

Kalifa sneered, "Of course I did, you think I'd let the Jedi or the Republic get away with everything they done to my master?"

Ventress appeared beside Kalifa and slammed her fist into Ahsoka's stomach. The Togruta gasped for breath and Kalifa brought her foot straight up and kicked Ahsoka in the jaw.

"Enough" Grievous spoke, "We need to go."

Ventress hurried back to the ship, Kalifa paused for one last stomp on Ahsoka's head.

"I'll finish this later" she hissed.

Ahsoka could only watch as the ship accelerated into orbit. Defeat filled her as she lay among the dead bodies, while the image of the dead younglings was etched in her mind.

**Okay that's enough. Please review loyal readers. I need to know someone out there still reads this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter will contain a lemon scene. My first lemon scene as a fact so it may not be that great but don't shoot me over it. Enjoy**

**Chapter 8**

**Trouble strikes at the heart of the Jedi. After taking custody of General Grievous and Asajj Ventress the Jedi appointed them to prove they had turned away from Count Dooku. This plan was derailed when both were arrested under the orders of Chancellor Palpatine. Grievous' devoted apprentice Khalida orchestrated a cunning plan to free her master, by joining forces with Death Watch before detonating a bomb planted in the Jedi Temple.**

**Now the Jedi react to this dangerous situation…**

"I cannot believe this" Mace frowned, "How could we have been so blind?"

"None of us saw it coming" Obi Wan shook his head, "There was nothing we could do."

Anakin coughed slightly, "Masters, my padawan feels it is her fault. She spoke about a vision."

"Correct you are, Skywalker" Yoda opened his eyes, "Spoke about it, she did. Clouded the vision was. Prevent it, we could not."

"In any matter it is now clear that Death Watch is aiding Grievous and Ventress" Ki Adi sat forward.

"So what's the next step?" Anakin folded his arms.

There was silence.

"There isn't one" Mace answered, "Until more information is available we must focus on the war. If there are no more points then this meeting is adjourned."

**(TEMPLE/ HALLWAY)**

"Anakin" Obi Wan called as he hurried to catch up, "How is Ahsoka?" he asked concernedly.

"She's taking it hard" came a glum response, "Barriss and Chu Chi are with her at the minute. I'm not sure what part is worse for her, the vision and the dead, or that Twi'lek betraying us all."

They continued through the hallways, "I am sure Ahsoka will be fine" Obi Wan assured his former apprentice, "She is very strong willed, just like her master." He smiled.

"I guess" Anakin grinned, "Thanks Obi Wan. Is there any news of our escapees?"

"None" Obi Wan frowned, "Khalida was sure to cover her tracks."

"Wait, I thought her name was Kalifa?"

"When she arrived here she changed her name to distance herself from Grievous. Her real name is Khalida."

Anakin grunted, "Either way she's going to pay for this."

**(SEVERAL DAYS LATER)**

"I have a plan in motion to find Count Dooku's location" Death Watch leader Pre Vizsla assured Grievous and Ventress, "The son of a Senator who was murdered by Dooku will track him via a transmission, and then bring it here."

Grievous nodded, "Good. Then we can silence Dooku forever."

"And with him gone the Sidious will lose his apprentice. Then we will deal with the remaining Separatist council." Ventress added, "Sidious will be murdered at our hands."

Khalida entered the tent, "We are receiving word that the boy is arriving."

"Take a squad and meet him" Pre told her

She didn't move until Grievous nodded at her.

"Very obedient pupil" the Mandalorian sounded impressed, "For a tail-head."

**(BESIDE THE SHIP)**

Khalida led several Death Watch grunts to the rendezvous point.

Lux was clearly visible against the snow, what was also visible was the person standing beside him.

The team touched down in a circle around the two, Khalida the last to do so.

"Hey kid" she greeted, "You're late"

"Death Watch" came a growl from his friend.

Khalida almost laughed as she spotted Ahsoka's face. This day just got a lot more interesting.

"Who's this?" she demanded, as if she didn't know all too well.

"I'm his…betrothed" Ahsoka snuggled closer to Lux.

"Right" Lux was obviously stunned.

"Betrothed?" Khalida circled around, "She's very skinny" she administered a swift slap to Ahsoka's backside and watched the Togruta spin around and raise her fists.

Lux stepped between them, "She serves her purpose" he calmly deflated the tension.

After a brief conversation Khalida summoned a transport for Lux.

"I should stay with the ship" Ahsoka turned away.

'_Like heck you are' _Khalida thought.

Shortly the group was on its way to the camp, Khalida made certain her master was not in Pre's tent before Ahsoka arrived.

**(INSIDE THE FOREST)**

That wasn't a problem as Grievous and Ventress had returned to their temporary home which was a reasonable distance from the camp. They preferred to stay apart from the Death Watch to avoid any commotion, or nosy visitors.

"Do you think his plan will work?" Grievous paced around the single room.

Ventress glanced up from a datapad, "It might."

A frustrated groan was the reply. Rolling her eyes she walked over to the massive cyborg, "Relax. We can do this" she rubbed his mask, "It's not the first time I've tried to kill Dooku."

"And how many times have you succeeded?" the Kaleesh retorted.

Ventress flared up, "So what's your plan? Or is it one of your famous 'Charge in then run for it' tactics?"

"I have won more battles than you've been in" he looked down at her.

"I've done more useful missions, tin can"

"I've killed more Jedi, Witch."

"Droid!"

"Hairless Harpy!"

"Rust bucket!"

"You have beautiful eyes!"

They both stopped and stared at each other.

"Are you ready?" Grievous' eyes widened.

"Let's do this" Ventress panted.

**Here be the first Grievous/Ventress lemon scene on fanfiction. As far as I know, if any other exists then please inform me… trust me this was really unusual to write.**

The cyborg picked her up in his powerful arms and pressed her against the nearest wall. His second pair of arms sprang out and slowly rubbed up and down her thighs.

"I want to see your face" her hands were already reaching for the mask.

Whether she used the Force or whether it was a release switch he didn't know as he felt it carefully being removed. As the air brushed against the skin he felt slightly vulnerable.

Asajj's eyes roamed over the scarred flesh, finally settling on the golden eyes.

For a moment he thought she was revolted, that disappeared when she latched her warm and surprisingly soft lips onto his. Next moment her tongue flicked against his and they began to dance around each other, exploring every part of the other's mouth they could.

Grievous felt his internal fluids start to accelerate their circulation as his heart sped up. Ventress lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, keeping herself pressed against the wall.

With one pair of arms keeping her firmly against the wall he raised his other pair to her chest and gently started massaging her breasts through the purple top she always wore. She jumped slightly at first but quickly relaxed and pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

"You know I don't have the typical male part" he whispered as he pulled away from her mouth.

"I don't care" she grabbed his head and forced his lips back to hers hungrily, "This will suffice."

Grievous' spare arms tore open her top and squeezed her large orbs forcefully.

Twin surges of pleasure exploded into her, "Force!" she gasped as the hands roughly kneaded her breasts.

Sniggering, the cyborg stepped back before pressing her against another wall.

A grunt escaped her lips as her spine impacted against the surface, "Take it easy big boy."

"Not a chance" was his reply as his spare arms switched to pinching her nipples with the sharpened claws.

"Crink!" she swore.

**(TEN MINUTES LATER)**

Khalida landed beside the house and trudged through the snow to the door. Suddenly it shook slightly and she heard muffled screams. Drawing her twin blasters she snuck to a window and peered in.

Grievous was slowly removing Ventress' skirt. Once the garment was out of the way she bent across a table and removed her own underwear.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Ventress nodded.

"Okay then, here we go." Grievous leaned over her and all four of his arms flashed into action. Two hands squeezed her breasts while one hand positioned the three fingers at her vagina. The other hand started slapping her firm posterior.

Khalida withdrew her head and grinned broadly.

"Way to go master" she started walking away before activating her jetpack, "Think I'll check on Ahsoka."

**(INSIDE)**

"Grievous" she moaned, "Stop teasing"

He slowly slid his three fingers into her womanhood, it was difficult at first but slowly he was able to increase the pace and travel further inside.

"Faster" Ventress gasped.

"What?" Grievous teased, as he slapped her ass.

"Faster!" she shouted as she ground her hips against his metallic fingers.

The cyborg increased the pace as his fingers thrust deeply inside her. He leaned over until his head was level with her neck and let his tongue trail from it all the way down to where his fingers were at work and back again.

"Mmmm" she moaned, "Please, more"

Grievous blinked. What more could he do? He had used his four arms and tongue to cause her several climaxes already… how long had it been since she'd done this?

"Okay then" he grunted, "Brace for impact"

With that said his fourth hand moved from her ass cheeks and inserted a finger into her anus.

Stars exploded in her eyes as she felt his cold fingers penetrate her body. "I love you" she whispered.

Grievous' upper arms lifted her, by the thighs, into the air so that her face was level with his. Driving his lips against hers allowed him time to adjust his position and hold her legs open. Still lip locked he positioned his lower hands, then rammed one into her vagina, retracted it, then slammed the other into her anus and repeated.

Ventress bucked wildly as he increased the pace and force, scream and moans emerged from her even as her mouth never left his.

Finally he rammed her one last time, hit her g spot and felt her shake violently.

"GRIEVOUS!" she screamed as fluids sprayed from her womanhood all over his armour.

After it subsided they slowly lay down on the floor beside each other, holding hands.

"Grievous?" Ventress looked at his face.

"Yes Asajj?" he looked at her.

Suddenly feeling nervous she took a deep breath, "I… I love you"

Tears welled in her eyes and she moved to wipe them away. But his hand reached her face first, he gently wiped them away. Her eyes fixated on his.

"I love you too Asajj" he smiled, an honest, sincere and loving smile from General Grievous.

In that brief moment they simply held hands and stared at each other before drawing into a passionate kiss.

'_I'm going to be very sore in the morning'_ she thought

'_She is going to have a lot of bruising' _Grievous thought _'Plus that bite mark on her neck stands out a bit.'_

There was a knock at the door.

"Wait!" Grievous scrambled to his feet. He grabbed his discarded cape and handed it to Ventress. She quickly wrapped it around herself, "Okay" he placed his mask on.

Khalida entered, "We need to go, Ahsoka has caused quite a fuss and Death Watch is clearing out."

With an impatient growl Ventress lifted her discarded clothes. She gave a sigh at the torn top.

"I'll get you a new one" Grievous promised, "Now let's get out of here."

They quickly washed and grabbed their belongings before hurrying outside where a ship was waiting.

"Are you okay?" Khalida asked Ventress, "You're moving very stiffly, and you've got a mark on your neck." She kept her face emotionless.

Grievous placed a hand on Khalida's shoulder, "Start the ship."

"Yes Master" she winked knowingly at Ventress before going to the cockpit.

Ventress groaned, "She knows"

"I figured that" Grievous sat down, "She's a sharp one."

Wincing, Ventress lowered herself down beside him. Her entire body was aching and the parts between her legs felt like they were on fire.

"Are you okay though?" the Kaleesh looked down at her concernedly, "Was I a bit too hard?"

Ventress slapped his shoulder, "I loved every minute of it. Don't worry, I'll be fine. But next time give me more of a chance to warm up."

"Where to?" Khalida spoke over the intercom.

"My home" Grievous answered.

"Oh" Ventress looked at him slyly, "Isn't it a bit soon to ask me to move in with you?"

The Kaleesh sniggered, "I think we're ready for this step. Besides, I'm not a one-night fling person."

Smiling at the cyborg Ventress leaned against his arm as Khalida piloted the ship, "Never thought things would turn out like this."

"Are you complaining?" Grievous looked down at her, "I thought after that vigorous workout you'd be exhausted."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I have a lot of reserve energy."

"In that case…" Grievous pulled his cape away from her, revealing her naked torso, "Let's see how long you can hold your own against me."

"Bring it on" she grinned, before using the Force to push him to the ground.

**(COCKPIT)**

"Again?" Khalida glanced at the monitor, "Hey what?" she tilted her head, "I didn't know she could bend like that." She switched off the screen, "And I'm gonna be living with these two." A smile grew as she accelerated into hyperspace.

**That's enough. Okay I know this isn't exactly good compared to other lemon scenes on the net but cut me some slack, this is my first lemon scene and also the first Grievous/Ventress lemon scene.**

**Anyway, please review and helpful criticisms are appreciated. Anonymous reviews are accepted**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for leaving you for so long but life has been busy. A small chapter just to let you know I havent abandoned this fic. This will contain a rather... I'll let you read on and find out.**

The ship touched down outside Grievous Fortress. Khalida switched off the engines and headed for the cargo hold where she believed her master and Asajj were. To her surprise she found Ventress sleeping soundly on a bench while Grievous was gently stroking her face.

"We are here, master" Khalida bowed her head respectfully.

He nodded and carefully picked Asajj up before walking down the ramp, Khalida right behind him.

A squad of magnaguards and Grievous' personal droid nicknamed "Doctor" were waiting.

"Welcome home master" Doctor nodded, "You have seven unread messages from Count Dooku, and he also demanded you be executed on the spot."

Grievous' eyes narrowed and Khalida's hands drifted closer to her blasters.

"Thankfully the droids have been re-programmed" Doctor assured them, "They will obey you."

With a slight nod Grievous walked past the group of droids with Ventress securely in his arms.

"Oh, hello again" Doctor greeted Khalida, "You're still alive. You must be doing well to have survived this long with the master."

Khalida snorted, "The master wouldn't have recruited me if he didn't think I would serve him well." She walked on inside.

"Such a lovely young lady" Doctor muttered sarcastically.

**(SERENNO)**

"Lord Tyrannus" a hologram of Darth Sidious appeared.

"My master" Dooku knelt.

"Our plans are falling apart. We need to silence Ventress and get General Grievous back. The Separatist Alliance is losing support without him to instil fear in the galaxy."

Dooku raised his head, "I have set a plan in motion that will accomplish your orders. Grievous will once again lead the Separatist forces, and my former apprentice will die."

"Very well Count, proceed." The hologram vanished.

**(GRIEVOUS FORTRESS)**

"Impressive" Ventress muttered as she and Khalida examined Grievous' trophies, "There are certainly a lot of them."

The Kaleesh seemed pleased, "I have proven that Jedi are not the invincible warriors they make out to be, every Jedi I kill is one less 'peace-keeper' and one more victory for the Separatists…" his eyes narrowed, "Or at least that's how it used to be."

A moment of reflection followed for both of them.

"Our careers in the Separatists are probably what brought us to this." Ventress stroked his mask, "I have to admit I didn't see this coming."

His metallic fingers gently stroked her cheek, "No regrets?"

"No regrets" she confirmed and pulled him into an embrace.

"Master?"

Grievous rolled his eyes as Doctor entered, "What is it?"

"You need a check-up, and probably a treatment."

The air grew cold and Ventress felt an immense surge of anger from the cyborg, "Grievous?"

When she spoke the anger dissipated, as though hearing her speak calmed him.

"Fine" he muttered, "Let's get this over with." He pointed at Khalida, "Get Asajj accommodated."

"Yes master" the Twi'lek bowed.

**(LATER THAT DAY)**

Ventress arrived at the operating room. Grievous was strapped to the table. Parts of his armour had been removed, exposing his organic innards. Doctor was no-where to be seen.

A malicious smile crept onto her face. General Grievous, alone, unarmed, exposed, and restrained. The opportunity was too great to pass up.

She glanced around quickly. Khalida had mentioned training before dinner, and Doctor wasn't here.

Darting inside while avoiding the cameras was a laughable task for an infiltrator of her calibre. She approached the cyborg and her pale blue eyes examined the real General Grievous.

His scarred face, organs, veins, was that a heart? Ventress wasn't an expert on Kaleesh biology but she was fairly certain if a blaster bolt got past his armour Grievous was a goner.

"The most dangerous warrior in the galaxy defeated by a blaster" she ran a hand down his durasteel arm, "Talk about humiliating."

Another point surfaced in her mind. This was a living being before her, yet all this metal. The Separatists had turned him into a monster to suit their own sick desires.

"How can you stand living like this?" she asked the sleeping warrior, "How can you live with all this pain and suffering?"

**(SERENNO)**

"Was the operation a success?" Dooku demanded as a hologram of a small droid appeared.

"Yes Count Dooku" Doctor replied, "The advanced control chip is installed and ready for activation."

The old man smiled, "Activate him, immediately."

**(GRIEVOUS FORTRESS)**

Ventress bent down and pressed her lips against his. He may have been asleep but some part of him registered what was happening.

She felt him shift slightly and his lips push against hers. His eyes started to flicker and Ventress felt his tongue brush against her lips.

"Asajj?" he frowned and pulled away, "What are you doing here?" his eyes darted from hers to his exposed organs.

The Dathomirian gave a teasing smile as she swung a leg over the table and pulled herself up so she was straddling his waist, "Checking on the patient."

A playful glint appeared in his eyes, "So, you're my personal nurse then?"

"I think you might be a little hot" she leaned over to feel his forehead, while giving him a view of her cleavage.

"Master" Doctor called as he approached.

Quick as a flash Ventress darted into a shadowy corner and Grievous closed his eyes.

"Ah, time to get your armour back on" the droid quickly got to work.

**(TRAINING ROOM)**

"Die Republic scum!" Khalida's blasters unleashed streams of lasers as she blasted holograms. The exercise was a 'break-through' one. She had to get past dozens of clones and take out the Jedi. So far her score was thirty-three dead clones, with twenty seven of them being headshots.

Her comlink beeped and the training simulator ended.

"Khalida here" she answered.

"Make your way to the operating room" Doctor informed her, "The master needs you."

She paused for one last shot at Mace Windu's hologram; it flew the length of the room and burned a hole through the male tender region, "On my way."

**(OPERATING ROOM)**

With the armour back in place Doctor administered a shock to bring the cyborg back to full consciousness.

"Let me go you blasted droid!" Grievous roared.

"I think you should go" Ventress emerged from her corner, "You've obviously upset him."

The small droid scuttled out of the room quickly as though scared.

"Now" Ventress leaned over Grievous, "Where were we?"

As she kissed him a warning surged through her. She jumped back as the cyborg roared violently at her.

"Die you traitorous bitch!" he screamed as though she was the reason for his endless suffering.

"Grievous?" she was in shock, "What's going on?"

For a moment he simply glared at her, then he started straining against the shackles holding him against the table.

"I will kill you" he growled, "Guards!"

Deciding that there was nothing she could do Ventress sprinted for the door and vaulted over a pair of magnaguards as they entered. She found herself face to face with Khalida.

"What is going on?" the Twi'lek's blasters were in her hands, but not pointed at Ventress.

"I don't know. But something is wrong with Grievous."

"Khalida!" the cyborg yelled from inside the room, "Get in here now!"

With a last look at Ventress the Twi'lek darted into the room.

"Goodbye" Asajj whispered, before running as far away as she could. She didn't stop running until she had escaped the fortress and left the planet in their ship. Even though she sensed it wasn't really Grievous who had just verbally assaulted her she couldn't stop the tears run down her face.

Now where could she go? She was wanted by the Separatists, the Republic, and now her only friend had turned on her.

Wait, there was one place she could go.

After casting one last look back at the planet she set the course for Dathomir.

**(GRIEVOUS FORTRESS)**

"Where is that witch?" Grievous thundered as Khalida knelt before him.

"She has fled, my master"

With a roar the cyborg tore the operating table from its stand and hurtled it into the wall.

"Count Dooku is contacting us" Doctor peered into the room.

"I will take it in the control room" Grievous declared, "Apprentice" he looked down at Khalida, "Have my ship prepared for take-off."

"Yes my master"

Grievous stalked through the hallways until reaching his control room and sat in the chair.

A hologram of Dooku appeared.

"My Lord" Grievous bowed his head.

A smile grew on Dooku's face, "General, I must speak with you privately. Come to Serenno."

"As you wish" Grievous nodded.

**(DATHOMIR)**

Ventress' ship landed outside the ancient city of the Nightsisters. After exchanging nods with her kin she entered the sanctuary. Waiting for her within was Mother Talzin.

"Sister, I knew you would return" she smiled.

"Mother" Ventress embraced the elder, if only for some small comfort, "I have been in hiding. Savage was killed and now I have nothing left to fight Dooku."

"You have your breath, your skill, and your sisters" Talzin reassured her, "You have everything needed to survive. You must give up the ways of the Sith and return to our fold. You will leave Dooku's absurd war behind and remain with us. No longer to be ordered about. You will be loyal to no-one but your sisters, and yourself."

While Mother Talzin's voice brought great comfort Ventress' thoughts strayed back to the screaming cyborg and her heart ached.

**(SERENNO)**

Dooku smiled proudly as he watched Grievous kneel before him. Khalida, Grievous' loyal apprentice chose to stand behind her master, even though she knew something was wrong she was bound to her master no matter who he chose to serve.

"You summoned me my lord?" Grievous looked up at the Count.

"You have been deceived General." Dooku turned his calm and composing face towards the cyborg, "Ventress has been manipulating you for her own gain. To destroy me."

Grievous clenched his fists in anger, "Witch."

"The deception has failed and now the time has come to exact revenge on her and the witch Mother Talsein. I have learned Ventress has returned to Dathomir, go there and wipe the witches out." He looked directly into the cyborg's eyes, "All of them. Their illusions do not frighten me."

With the lust for battle surging inside him Grievous bowed his head, "Yes master" he stood and marched to the door, Khalida obediently followed.

Outside dozens of droid transports were lifting into the air to join the ships awaiting him.

"Assemble the fleet" Grievous directed to Khalida, "We shall have our revenge on the traitor Ventress," he pointed imperiously at the transports, "We go to Dathomir, to battle."

Khalida smirked; blood would run like a river. Her master was meant to lead, he was a natural conqueror. With the armies of the Separatists under his command once again, there would be no-one to stop him. She knew that Ventress didn't betray Grievous but for now all she could do was follow him to battle, murder the witches… and pray Ventress wasn't caught in the crossfire.

**And that's it. A short chapter I know but it seems like an appropriate place to stop for now. Please review, the more you review the faster this will be updated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes this story is still going, sorry for having left you for so long. But this is a Birthday Bash upload to celebrate 2 years of fanfiction so I hope you enjoy. I do not own Star Wars, that belongs to George Lucas no matter what Walt Disney may say. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

A deep rumble echoed as a fleet of Separatist warships emerged from hyperspace. The majority were troop transports since Dathomir was not a technological planet, nor did it have any defences against an invasion.

Leading the assault was the infamous command ship _Invisible Hand_ and commanding her was the newly reinstated General Grievous and his apprentice, Khalida.

**(INVISIBLE HAND/BRIDGE)**

"Prepare for landing on Dathomir." Khalida ordered the bridge crew, "Have a squadron of bombers prepared to cover the landing craft."

The door to the bridge and Grievous strode inside imperiously, "Status report."

Khalida knelt before him, "My master, Dathomir is a primitive planet with no anti-cruiser defences. Our transports are cleared to land unhindered. Shall we begin the bombing?"

Grievous nodded, "Target their settlement, we shall maximise their casualties."

"As you command."

**(DATHOMIR)**

A group of Nightsisters escorted Ventress as they followed Mother Talzin to baptise Asajj and make her a fully-fledged Nightsister.

Unaware that directly over their heads a monster was preparing to slaughter them all.

Asajj stepped into the murky water and knelt before Mother Talzin.

"Do you pledge yourself to the Sisterhood, to the magics, and the old ways?" the witch asked.

"I do" Ventress answered.

"Do you abandon your old life for this new one?" Talzin knelt down beside Ventress.

"I do"

"Your loyalty, your life."

Ventress lay back into the water, "My loyalty, my life."

A moment later she levitated out of the water, surrounded by green mist and energy conjured by her Sisters and Mother Talzin. The energy coursed through her, revitalising her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she tilted in mid-air.

As her body settled onto the ground Ventress's thoughts turned to Grievous and what Count Dooku had done to him. She knew in her heart he still loved her, but as long as he was Dooku's pawn they could never be together.

"You are now reborn, a Sister of the Night." Talzin declared, "Welcome."

"Thank you Mother" Ventress bowed her head.

"And now we feast, and celebrate the baptism of our new Sister." Mother Talzin declared.

They wouldn't have cheered if they knew what was about to descend.

**(ORBIT)**

Droid landing craft emerged from hanger bays throughout the fleet and followed their flight path down to the red planet, flanked by multiple Vulture droid squadrons.

"We are on course and ready for your order to begin the bombing run master." Khalida followed Grievous to a landing craft, "Orbital images are not reliable due to the unnatural mist but Count Dooku has provided co-ordinates of their main settlement."

"Send the bombers." He ordered, "Destroy the witches."

Khalida bowed her head and tapped her earpiece, "Squadrons 379 and 491 proceed with bombing run." She quickly stepped into the transport before the door sealed.

**(DATHOMIR)**

Ventress sat by the fire, contemplating a lot of things while her Sisters feasted and danced. One of them sat down beside her.

"I am proud to call you Sister." She smiled.

"Thank you Carris" Ventress managed to smile as well. She may not be with Grievous but knew she would always find love with her Sisters.

A pity that her love was coming to destroy her family.

Her instincts warned of danger before she heard the high-pitched scream of engines she knew all too well, and the fast moving shapes in the distance confirmed it.

"Droid fighters!" she shouted, "Scatter!"

Reacting quickly they sprinted for cover as a line of carpet bombs showered down around the fire.

"Prepare yourselves Sisters!" Mother Talzin proclaimed, "The war has come to Dathomir."

**(FOREST)**

The droid transports landed and opened up. B1 droid soldiers clanked down the ramp while B2 super battle droids were deployed from the ATTs. All of them started marching into the forest and to secure the area.

Inside the front most landing craft General Grievous and his Twi'lek apprentice examined a hologram of the forest and key positions. At one end was the landing zone where they were, and at the other was the witches lair.

"Start advancing before they can regroup." Grievous thundered, "We will march through the forest and slaughter them." He turned to Khalida, "I want you to prepare the defoliator."

"Yes master" she bowed.

Droids clanked through the forest of dead trees and opened fire on the Nightsisters. They countered by using energy bows and arrows with deadly accuracy that cut through the metal soldiers. It looked to be going in favour of the Nightsisters for a while; they were dug in and far better shots than the droids at range. Sadly the droids had air superiority which flew overhead and dropped another payload of bombs on the Nightsister's defence positions, effectively weakening them for the ground forces to move forward.

A pillar of the sanctuary broke in the explosion and crumpled into another pillar which slammed down on top of a Nightsister as Ventress looked on in shock.

Asajj felt anger and sorrow well up inside her. Count Dooku had taken Grievous from her and now he was using the cyborg to kill her family. She barely noticed Mother Talzin moving to engage the droids herself, by unleashing bolts of green lighting that tore through the droid lines.

"We will need an army to fight Grievous" Ventress joined Talzin as they stared at row upon row of machines.

"I will speak to Old Daka" Talzin decided, "She will get us the reinforcements we need."

Ventress nodded and charged forward, swinging her lightsabers, "Follow me sisters, attack!"

As she charged forward she could see this wouldn't be a simple battle. Already droids were charging towards them, but the machines didn't have the common sense to take the high ground.

"Take to the trees sisters!" she called, "We shall attack the droids from above and below"

Her plan quickly took effect as dozens of laser arrows rained down on the mechanical soldiers while she led the ground assault, deflecting attacks with her lightsabers.

"We can do this" she muttered to herself, "If we can capture Grievous I can free him from Dooku's control."

Her mind and body were almost separate. The body was cutting through droids like a knife through butter while her mind was analysing and planning the battle.

**(DROID LANDING CRAFT)**

"Sir" a droid turned to Grievous, "There is heavy fighting along the eastern front, reports indicate Ventress is leading the attack."

The cyborg narrowed his eyes, "Send in the defoliator tank. We'll burn those witches to the ground."

Khalida, standing respectfully at her master's shoulder, watched through the viewport as an escort of three ATTs flanked the tank bearing the infamous defoliator cannon. A weapon designed to incinerate any organic material, but leave non-organic untouched. The perfect weapon for someone using a droid army.

"Shall I summon reinforcements from the other fronts?" she asked calmly, "In order to provide more support for the heavy weapons?"

Grievous snorted, "These primitives may have the terrain advantage but they are no match for superior firepower."

"But what of Ventress?" the Twi'lek asked, "Surely she is not in the same category as the other witches?"

"She is of no importance" he snorted again, "One traitor and a band of witches cannot defeat an army."

Pity said witches had an army of their own.

**(BATTLEFIELD)**

Ventress and her Sisters continued to cut down droids, but their death toll was rising. Even worse Ventress spotted a reinforcement force of tanks, including one with a large weapon mounted on its back…

Her eyes widened in horror as she realised what it was.

"Fire the defoliator" a droid ordered the one mounted in the turret.

"Roger, roger" it replied.

The large barrel lifted into the air and launched a shell. Upon impact with the ground it sent out a large wave of fire in all directions, sending the witches sprinting for their lives.

Another shell was loaded and fired. This time Ventress was almost caught in the fire. She and two others hid behind a tree, looking on at the approaching tanks and droid squads.

Then a sound filled the air. Shrieking.

Ventress turned to see a horde of glowing green zombies charging their way.

"The army of the dead" she whispered to her Sisters, "Our reinforcements"

The zombies tore through the droids. One slash of their claws crippled each machine and without hesitation or thoughts of self- preservation the horde pressed their attack.

Moving behind the zombies Ventress jumped onto an ATT and flipped into the turret cockpit. She turned the cannon round and fired at the defoliator tank. It erupted in flames.

A few of her Sisters jumped onto the tank beside her to provide covering fire.

"The undead will clear us a path right to Grievous" Ventress steered the tank directly after the glowing horde of zombies, "Then we will end this."

**(DROID LANDING CRAFT)**

"Sir," a droid rotated in its seat to look at Grievous, "We have a situation."

"What" he growled.

"There seems to be an army of organic humanoids heading this way, but they don't have life signs."

Khaldia stepped forward and looked down at the monitor, "Master, we may have a problem. It seems the witches have summoned an army of undead soldiers to fight us. Ventress has hijacked one of the tanks and they are cutting through our lines on a direct path."

"Let them come" Grievous narrowed his eyes, "I will deal with Ventress myself."

**(OUTSIDE)**

Droids blasted away at overloading speeds as the undead army swarmed towards them. Several B2 Super battle droids opted to stop Ventress' advance by blocking her tank. In response the Dathomirian jumped out of the tank turret and hopped along the heads of the battle droids. This distraction gave the undead time to begin slicing their way through the droids as Ventress arrived at the droid landing craft that was doubling as a command post.

Then a cold clanking sound echoed as the imposing figure of General Grievous emerged from the ship and raised his fist. The droids' guns fell silent. Ventress likewise raised her hand. The army of undead and Nightsisters fell into line behind her.

"Grievous" she inclined her head.

"Traitor" he growled.

Ventress flexed her fingers around her lightsabers, "Dooku has implanted a chip in your brain. He's controlling you."

"That's the best you could come up with?" the cyborg sneered, "Pathetic."

Aware of the lives on the line Ventress pointed her lightsaber at him, "You and me. One on one. If I win your army leaves, if you win I will surrender."

Instantly his four arms sprang out with a lightsaber clenched in each one, "This will be an easy fight. I've always been better than you."

Four blades of energy sprang out almost in eagerness as he advanced on her. His upper hands started rotating at blinding speeds to form two circles of energy in an attempt to disorientate her. Ventress swung both her lightsabers at him and caught both his upper blades. She was forced to jump back as his lower blades thrust forward.

"You can't beat me!" he snarled as he closed rapidly, "You are weak!"

Ventress used the Force to lift a pile of rocks and fling them at him. His lightsabers cut right through them, but the obstruction gave her the chance to run forward and bring one blade up from behind her back and the other down from over her shoulder. The lower strike was blocked almost immediately but her upper strike was stopped a few inches from his upper left arm.

"You're nothing" he glared right into her eyes with hatred, "And your friends will pay for your treachery." He shoved her backwards and pressed his attack.

For the next few minutes they exchanged one-off slashes and swings but neither seemed willing to attempt a combination of attacks. Ventress didn't want to risk tiring herself out, or getting too close to Grievous since he was clearly stronger.

The cyborg knew that Ventress had an advantage over most Jedi he fought. Most Jedi preferred to use only one lightsaber whereas Ventress had two. What was more concerning was that she, like Dooku, used curved lightsabers in the form of Makashi. This sword style gave them a great advantage against anyone using a lightsaber. The reason Jedi rarely used this style was due to the fact that it was designed to only be used in swordfights, and since the majority of the galaxy used blasters the Makashi was neglected.

"_But it seems Count Dooku has trained her well in that style" _he thought to himself as she deflected another of his attacks.

"Grievous" she clashed her blades against his and stared through the light into his eyes, "You must break free of Dooku's control."

The cyborg paused for a split second and she had just started to think she had got through to him when the fury in his eyes ignited.

"Enough of this!" he slammed his metal clawed foot into her chest and send her flying back.

Barely pausing to catch her breath Ventress charged forwards swinging and slashing with all her energy, pressing him back. She managed to keep him from countering her attacks and that allowed a quick swipe that severed his lower right arm and knocked him to the ground.

She raised both her blades in the air, about to claim her victory and demand his armies leave.

"Kill her!" Grievous thundered.

Laser bolts filled the air as the droids opened fire at Ventress. She was forced away from Grievous to defend herself, though she noticed him getting back to his feet. Her army was surging forward to aid her. It looked like they could take the droids, but then a lone laser bolt burned into her shoulder. That bolt had been fired by Khalida who had been hiding in a tree waiting for her chance to strike.

The pain drove Ventress to her knees and her lightsabers deactivated. She could hear cold laughter and she looked up to see Grievous ignite his three remaining lightsabers over her.

Just as she was certain her time had come her executioner paused yet again. His eyes softened as they looked down into hers.

"Asajj?" he asked.

Then a loud wailing sound filled the air as a crowd of undead attacked Grievous. He backed away from Ventress swinging with sheer brutality as he sliced through the zombies. Despite how many clung to him he was still standing tall and fighting them off.

"Sister" a Nightsister helped Ventress off the ground and supported her away from the battle. They had barely made it a few feet when a droid blasted her in the back and they both went down.

Ventress flung out her hand and used the Force to fling the machines away before turning to her wounded friend.

"Doom, is upon us Sister" she gasped for air, "Run, save…yourself." Her eyes rolled as the life left her body.

Wave after wave of sadness and anger coursed through Ventress, giving her the strength to get up and move farther away from the slaughter.

Back at the battle Grievous was openly winning against the undead. Hundreds of bodies lay on the ground as the droids continued to blast away while their leader slashed through anything that was within range. Then his comlink bleeped.

Deactivating one of his lightsabers he answered the call. A small hologram of Dooku appeared; the Count looked to be in terrible shape.

"_Grievous, you must… stop Mother Talzin before she kills me" _he gasped, _"Follow the witches magic, it appears as a green mist. Follow it to its source, eliminate Talzin, quickly!"_

Grievous deactivated his comlink and cast his eyes up at a thick line of green mist that hung over the battlefield.

"All units advance" he ordered the droids, before reaching for his comlink.

**(FOREST)**

Ventress stumbled away, clutching her shoulder. Her only hope was the undead would defeat the droids and force Grievous to retreat. She hurried as fast as she could before collapsing to her knees.

"What do I do?" she asked herself, "I need to help my Sisters."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that."

Ventress looked round to see Khalida approaching, with her blaster aimed squarely between Ventress' eyes.

"You know something is wrong yet you do nothing." Ventress glared, "Why haven't you freed Grievous from Dooku's control?"

Khalida shrugged, though her aim didn't move, "I must obey my master, no matter who he serves.

"Just do it." Asajj hissed, "I have nothing left, just end it."

Khalida's finger twitched near the trigger, but then her comlink bleeped, "Yes master?"

"_Forget about Ventress, our new target is Mother Talzin."_

The Twi'lek holstered her blaster, "Are you going to be okay?"

Ventress gave her a look that spoke volumes, "I am wanted by both the Republic and Separatists, my sisters are dead, Grievous wants to kill me." She shook her head, "Just go, I'll find my own way."

With a regretful glance Khalida turned to go, "I'm sorry." She hurried away.

"So am I." Ventress muttered as she struggled onwards.

**(NIGHTSISTER FORTRESS)**

Grievous strode ever closer to the source of the green mist. Despite the number of opponents, he slaughtered his way through them. Part of him admired the Nightsisters, they could let the undead fight while they made their escape, but instead they seemed fanatically willing to die in a vain effort to protect their leader.

Fine by him.

"Master." Khalida jogged alongside him, "Reports indicate we are breaking through on all fronts."

The cyborg nodded, "Good."

After crossing into the Nightsister's home they found the green mist coming through a wall.

"Fire" Grievous ordered.

Khalida seized a rocket launcher from a commando droid and fired a projectile at the wall. It shattered a large hole which Grievous strode through, Khalida entered to find him ram his lightsaber through an ancient woman.

As the droids clanked inside all eyes turned to Mother Talzin. Khalida and the droids opened fire as Grievous swung at her with his lightsaber. The witch disappeared into green smoke and Grievous knocked over a large cauldron. More green mist and a figurine rolled out of it.

"Did you find Ventress?" he growled at Khalida.

She bowed her head, "I was tracking her when you contacted me. I abandoned pursuit to join you."

Grievous strode past her without a second look, "Let's go. Without these witches she is of no concern."

"As you wish, master." Khalida allowed herself to hope that meant some part of him wasn't under Dooku's control.

With a smile she fell in behind Grievous as they marched back to the transports.

**Yes it is strikingly similar to the episode. But I felt the episode was such a boost for the story I had to stick to it. There were difference of course, otherwise it'd just be copying. Anyway please review and I hope you enjoyed this Birthday Bash upload.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Star Wars. It was created by one of the greatest fictional creators of all time. George Lucas! If Mr Lucas is reading this then I must say you honour me by reading this. Any Star Wars fan owes that title to you alone. I do not own Star Wars that belongs to Mr Lucas no matter what Disney says. Enjoy**

**Chapter 11**

The shuttle landed on the sand covered world of Tatooine. Asajj emerged and shielded her eyes from the twin suns' glare before making her way to the nearest cantina. Hopefully she could blend in.

Tatooine hadn't been her first choice of place to run to, but it was controlled by the Hutts who wouldn't take kindly to a Separatist invasion. With her Sisters all but wiped out Dooku might give up his hunt anyway.

Entering the refreshingly cool cantina she sensed eyes rotate to her almost instantly. This was clearly a place where no-one trusted anyone. Fine by her.

"Hey lady," a Rodian at the bar waved her over, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Her lip curled in disgust and she sat a few seats away, "Thanks. But I'll get my own."

"Come on." He stood up and smoothly moved over to her, "You're new in these parts aintcha? I could show you around."

One hand flexed around her lightsabers, "I'm already spoken for."

"Is that why you came out here on your own?" he sat down, "You are obviously running from something, or someone. Your boyfriend not good enough? That it?"

Her hand clenched around the hilt, "I suggest you walk away right now."

"Or what?" he set a drink in front of her, "You'll run away again?"

There was a flash of red and two screams, one of fury, and other indicating extreme levels of pain, as Asajj ignited her lightsaber and sliced the Rodian's arm off. He collapsed to the ground as the horrid smell of burnt flesh filled the air.

"Run!" Asajj screamed at him, "Get out of here!"

He hurriedly scrambled to his feet and bolted for the door without a second glance.

Breathing heavily she deactivated her weapon and replaced it on her belt before grabbing the drink and draining it.

"Looks like someone has boyfriend issues." A familiar voice remarked casually.

Asajj turned to glare at the Twi'lek, "Khalida."

"Ventress." She nodded.

"Grievous sent you?"

"Actually I'm here on my own authority." Khalida raised an eyebrow at the severed arm, "I tracked your ship from Dathomir. My master is busy running the war."

Asajj turned back to the bar as Khalida sat beside her, "So why are you here?"

"Because I want you to know I'm on your side." The Twi'lek frowned, "I don't want my master enslaved to that old fool. But until I can find a way to free him I have to go along with it."

"And Dooku doesn't suspect anything?"

Khalida snorted, "That old man probably doesn't even know I'm gone. But I'll try and keep a low profile anyway. Oh, and I figure you'll need credits so I called some friends of mine to hook you up with a job."

"What kind of job?" Asajj asked reluctantly.

"Bounty hunting." Khalida grinned, "Interested?"

**(LATER/ SEPARATIST SHIP)**

"Status report." The foreboding and menacing figure of General Grievous strode imperiously onto the bridge.

"We are approaching the enemy forces General." One droid reported, "They are moving to engage."

His eyes gleamed in anticipation of the battle, "Disable the Jedi's ship and launch boarding parties. I will deal with them myself."

"Sir" another droid spoke up, "There is a fighter emerging from hyperspace, "It is Commander Khalida."

Grievous spared a glance at the screen before opening a channel, "Apprentice."

"_Master"_ she replied.

"Move to engage the Republic fighters. You will lead the space battle."

"_As you wish master."_

Squadrons of vulture droids swarmed out of the hangers and fell into formation behind Khalida as Republic ARC-170s raced towards them.

Khalida flicked her weapons online and smoothly picked her target, "VD One through Five cover me. I have the leader. All other units maintain straight run until my word."

Five Vulture droids moved to cover her sides and rear in a shield formation as the two sides entered range.

"Engage." Khalida opened fire.

Red and green lasers flew everywhere as the fighters zoomed past each other. Multiple explosions lit up and Khalida lost one of her guard.

"Break formation engage all hostiles," she snapped as her latest target bankrolled to avoid her fire, "VD One to Four maintain defence formation."

**(TATOOINE)**

Asajj glanced at the human lounging outside the hovel that Khalida had directed her to.

"Ello love." The human grinned, "What's a beauty like you doin here?"

"I'm looking for a team of bounty hunters." She folded her arms.

The human nodded, still grinning, "You came to the right place. Name's Dengar, may I ask yours?"

"You can ask, but don't expect an answer." Asajj stepped into the hovel.

Inside she found a Trandoshan and a Theelin working on weapons with a large droid while a smaller human was speaking to a hologram of a Belugan.

"Yeah we'll be there shortly. Don't worry you paid for the best and that's what you'll get." He disconnected and turned, "Who are you?"

The other three figures paused and likewise stared.

"I'm your new teammate." Asajj answered coldly, "You ask me no questions, got it?"

The human glanced at his friends, "Alright. Your past is your business and I respect that. I'm Boba. This is Bossk," he indicated the Trandoshan, "Latts," the Theelin, "And Highsinger," the droid, "We're about to head out. You got your gear?"

Asajj patted the lightsabers on her belt, "All set."

She caught Boba glancing at her weapons suspiciously as he walked to the door. He was a little young to be a leader wasn't he? But the rest of the team clearly didn't have an issue.

Must be tougher than he looked.

**(SPACE/REPUBLIC CRUISER)**

"Keep firing!" Grievous clenched his fist as he stalked through the corridors while clones and droids battled fiercely, "Kill them!"

There was a flash of a blue lightsaber and his eyes widened in delight as they spotted the wielder, "Jedi Master Shaak Ti." He grinned behind his mask, "We meet again."

She calmly cut through a pair of super battle droids and turned to him.

All fire stopped as clones took up positions beside Shaak Ti while droids done the same beside Grievous.

"Surrender Grievous," Shaak Ti pointed her lightsaber at him, "Tell your forces to stand down and submit to Republic law."

He chuckled in amusement, "Have you been spending time with Kenobi? Your foolish negotiations will never work on me." He grabbed a lightsaber from his waist and ignited it, "Kill them!"

Laser bolts filled the air as both sides opened fire. In such a confined space people started to drop. Surprisingly Grievous turned and started running back to the hanger, leaving his droid forces to get cut down.

"Pursue him" Shaak Ti led the clones after the fleeing cyborg. But as they entered the hanger dozens of droids emerged from behind crates and ship wreckages, "Ambush!"

A hailstorm of lasers tore through the Republic forces until only Shaak Ti was left standing. All fire stopped abruptly as Grievous raised a hand and stepped forward, "I will deal with this Jedi myself."

"Do you think you could actually defeat me in a fair fight?" She angled her blade defensively.

"Says the Jedi scum that relies on magical abilities to help them win." Grievous countered.

He grabbed another lightsaber and ignited it as he closed on the Jedi Master. As he predicted she backed off, waiting for him to make the first move.

"Scared Jedi?" he taunted, "I'm sure somewhere in all that patience and self-control is a core of fear and anger."

Grievous slashed down with both blades. She parried one and stepped aside to avoid the other before jumping into the air and swinging her foot. He stepped aside to avoid her kick and brought one arm round in a sweeping motion. Shaak Ti bent over backwards to avoid the attack then brought her lightsaber vertically upwards, aiming for his head. He quickly brought his second blade in to intercept it.

"Hypori" he growled, "I butchered you Jedi scum. Were it not for a rescue attempt all of you would have fallen that day. Now I will correct your fate **this** day." He brought a foot up and grabbed her torso before throwing her into the side of a Republic gunship.

Shaak Ti winced as her back collided with the metal but she rolled aside to avoid getting a lightsaber rammed through her stomach. She backed away from Grievous as he advanced with both his hands rotating at high speed, "I may fall today, but the Jedi will defeat you."

"The Jedi are weak." He sneered, "You think you are safe and secure in your position in the galaxy. But you have no idea of the power growing against you."

He sprang forward and brought both blades directly towards her. As he predicted she angled her blade and intercepted them both, though she clearly was confused he made such an open move. But with her blade stuck in place he was able to open up his two arms and grab her throat in a grip akin to what Dooku could do with the Force. Except he enjoyed watching the Jedi squirm as he plucked the lightsaber form her hands while watching the light leave her eyes.

"Your time is up." He leered.

_Her head lifted and he gasped as the pale face of Asajj Ventress stared at him with pain in her eyes._

"_Grievous" she begged, "Please"_

"_Asajj?" he asked softly, "What are you doing here?"_

Shaak Ti, losing oxygen, blinked in confusion at his words. A moment later the cold metal claw released her and she dropped to her knees.

"Grievous?" she gasped and looked up at him.

The cyborg looked utterly frozen as he stared at her with something that looked like regret in his eyes. But was that even possible for Grievous?

"I'm sorry!" he yelled, "I didn't want to hurt you!"

By now the droids were looking at each other with obvious confusion.

"_Master!"_

Grievous jerked slightly and tapped his helmet, "Apprentice?"

"_We've got incoming Republic reinforcements! We need to fall back."_ Khalida reported.

He shook his head and looked over at Shaak Ti before he started walking to his shuttle, "Another time Jedi."

Shaak Ti could only sit and watch as the droids retreated as more clones poured into the hanger while Grievous flew out without a second glance. The Council would have trouble believing this in her report.

**Short I know. But it's just to let you know I have no abandoned this story and I shall not because there needs to be more Grieovus/Ventress pairings. Anyway please review readers. Pretty please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back readers. I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters, they belong to George Lucas. I do claim my OCs and storyline however. Enjoy**

**Chapter 12**

**(GRIEVOUS FORTRESS)**

"_What happened?"_ the hologram of Dooku snapped, _"You had that Jedi at your mercy and you retreated?"_

Grievous lowered his head, "Forgive me Count Dooku, I cannot explain why I was unable to kill the Jedi. I felt, pity."

The hologram raised an eyebrow, _"Well it better not happen again. If you are incapable of defeating Jedi then you are obviously not good enough to be the Supreme Commander."_

"I will redeem myself." Grievous clenched a fist and tapped it against his chest, "Name a Jedi and they will die."

Dooku regarded him coolly, _"We will see. Perhaps an opportunity might reveal itself. For now I suggest you find out why you showed pity to a Jedi." _He faded away.

With a low growl of impatience Grievous jabbed the intercom, "Apprentice, report to the training room at once." He stood up and glanced at the monitors before leaving the control centre of his lair.

**(TATOOINE/CANTINA)**

"There you are." Latts grinned as she walked over to Ventress, "Boba is pretty furious by the way about what you done on the train."

The Dathomirian shrugged, "I done the right thing."

"You disobeyed the rules." Latts sat down opposite her, "We were to transport that kid. No questions asked. You broke the deal."

Ventress smirked, "We still got the money."

"Oh you're good." Latts sat back in her seat, "But there is a problem."

"And what's that?"

Latts smiled softly at her "You showed feelings. In this profession if you fall for every sad or soppy story then you're going to get screwed time and time again. You need to shut your emotions off when there is a job."

"Thanks for the advice." Ventress inclined her head, "Is there..." her eyes rolled in her head and she slumped in her seat.

"What the kriff?" Latts rushed around to check Ventress' pulse and was relieved to find a steady beat, but her pale friend seemed to be in a trance of some sort.

**(INSIDE VENTRESS' HEAD)**

Everything was white. She could see her own body but there was nothing else wherever this was.

"Asajj" a voice called.

She turned on the spot to see a black shadowy form rise up from the ground. The shadow formed into a face she had come to know and trust.

"Mother Talzin" she smiled.

"Asajj" the old witch smiled gently, "It is good to see you have survived. Now I ask for your help."

"Anything Mother." Ventress knelt, "Anything."

"I have found a powerful ally waiting to be found in the darkest corners of his own mind. You must seek him out. With his aid you shall become the power you were destined to be."

"How will I know where to find him?" Ventress watched the face float towards her, "And why would he listen to me?"

The face melted into her own and Ventress felt a surge of energy as images flashed before her. Some were of a planet, a junk one she noted, some were of a dark underground lair, and the last one was a red face with yellow eyes that were filled with anger and insanity. Along with the knowledge of where her new ally would be found she also was given a good amount about who he was.

"Darth Maul." She whispered.

**(GRIEVOUS FORTRESS/TRAINING ROOM)**

The cyborg watched as his apprentice battled a duo of Magnaguards. She was more comfortable with blasters but he intended for her to follow his teachings and master lightsaber combat techniques.

But, he admitted to himself, she was skilled. Her sharp eyes and considerable flexibility allowed her to avoid many of her sparring partners' attacks and counter with her own.

This session had been going for almost an hour and he could see she was tiring. He had insisted that she was only to defend herself for as long as possible, but organics had their limits when they became tired. It became obvious when she tried to step back and got an electrostaff jabbed into her stomach. When she doubled over in pain the other droid shocked her kneecap, causing her leg to buckle and the Twi'lek sank to the ground.

"Enough" Grievous strode forward.

The two droids silently stepped back as their master stopped beside his apprentice, "Rise."

Gritting her teeth Khalida slowly rose back to her feet, though most weight was on her uninjured leg. She looked up at the masked face of her master.

"You have grown strong my apprentice." He traced a finger down her face, "Now tell me where you went."

She went cold as his clawed finger started moving down to her neck, "I went to Tatooine master."

"And why did you go there?" the finger pressed against the flesh.

"To find Asajj" she answered.

Grievous withdrew his finger and looked her in the eye, "Report to the Doctor and get yourself patched up." He turned and strode out of the room.

"Yes master," she bowed her head before glancing at the two droids, "Next time we fight you two will be scrap metal."

With having had the last word Khalida limped out of the room.

**(OUTER RIM/JUNK PLANET)**

Filth, junk, scavengers, and some stupid worm that wanted to be her friend.

With her lip curled in disgust Ventress advanced through the heaps of worthless trash casually throwing larger pieces out of her way, or throwing them at the thugs that watched her.

The worm however, wouldn't take a hint, and stuck nearby talking rapidly about the items she passed as though he was a salesman and she a customer. Just when she was getting ready to gut him the sly creature shoved her to the side. She tripped and landed on a sheet of metal that gave way under her weight and sent her on a downwards drop to some sort of underground tunnel.

Landing neatly on her feet she calmly strolled through the tunnel while a strange clicking sound echoed around her.

When she arrived at the end of the tunnel and found herself in a small cavern she knew that Mother Talzin had been perfectly correct.

There was a monstrous creature waiting for her. A horned red head, body and two arms, but from the waist down was an arachnid body with lots of legs, all made of metal presumably from the junk that was plentiful on this world.

"Darth Maul." Ventress listened to him gibber to himself, "Looks like you are half the man you used to be."

As Maul closed in on her she conjured an orb of green Dathomirian magic and rammed it into his head. Maul jerked violently and crashed around the cavern as though he was in agony still ranting utter nonsense until finally collapsing to the ground.

"Master?" the worm slithered into the room, "Have you finished with the...oh"

Ventress calmly extended her hand and used the Force to strangle the life from the creature before turning to Maul's unconscious body, "You better be worth saving."

**(GRIEVOUS FORTRESS)**

Khalida sat meditating in her room while listening to a report from Death Watch. They had taken refuge on a small planet in the Outer Rim where they had acquired new supplies. To be frank Khalida suspected that Death Watch would be finished soon. They didn't have the Mandalorian people's support and without it they couldn't do anything to remove Satine from power.

And what about Dooku's master? If he was powerful enough to scare the daylights out of the old man then why didn't he take off the hood and start trying to win the war? If the Republic was certain to lose then shouldn't the Separatists have won more crucial battles?

Then there was her own master. She had found a recording of a call between Dooku and Sidious where the latter had insisted that Grievous was vital to their plans and needed him freed from Republic custody. What plans? Was Grievous going to capture the Chancellor or something? If so then the war would essentially be over. Without Old Palps to guide them the Republic wouldn't get anything done. They'd be easy pickings.

"Apprentice" Grievous entered her room.

Deciding not to ask he knock on the door next time Khalida moved from her mediation to kneeling before him while switching off the Death Watch report, "Master?"

"Do you think Asajj will ever forgive me?"

Looking slightly puzzled Khalida raised her head, "Master?"

"I butchered her clan, I tried to kill her." He paced back and forth, "Now she is forced into hiding because of me."

Khalida rose to her feet, "You were following Dooku's orders. He is to blame for this."

"But I was the one who done it." He growled, "I tried to kill the woman I love."

"You are being influenced by Dooku. He planted a chip in your brain that has you following his every whim."

There was a sickening smack as he backhanded her across the face, "You will never question my master again, slave. Do you hear me?" he roared with an outburst of aggression.

"Yes, master." Khalida gently felt the cut on her cheek, "Perfectly."

Once he left the room she made a careful note of the time and what had transpired. If she could work out at what points the chip reasserted itself over his personality maybe she could work out when was the best chance to take it out.

**(DATHOMIR)**

"You have done well Asajj." Talzin embraced Ventress as she stepped out of the ship, "You have given us a new chance to reclaim what is ours."

Slowly they managed to coax Maul out of the ship's cargo bay and into what remained of the Nightsister sanctuary. Mother Talzin cast a spell on him and he collapsed on a stone table while she began to gather energy.

"His mind has been lost for such a long time." Green mist flowed from her hands, "Now it is time to bring it back."

The metal lower half of Maul shredded itself into pieces then reformed into two clawed legs that melded with his flesh. The screams of agony emerged from Maul and he jerked violently while Ventress watched with indifference.

She had seen worse in her time.

At last the spasms stopped and Maul awoke. He sat up and carefully examined his new legs before turning to Mother Talzin and bowing his head, "Thank you Mother."

"Welcome back Maul." She nodded, "The galaxy awaits, and I know the two of you will do great things together."

Maul turned to Ventress with a suspicious glare, "And who are you?"

"Ventress" she answered, "And don't even think you can tell me what to do."

He grinned with awful teeth, "It seems we have something in common then. I sense great disturbances in the Force, what has transpired since I walked among the living?"

"The Clone Wars began." Ventress answered.

"So my master's plan is still working." His eyes glazed over, "He foreseen this conflict and its outcome. Now we are in a position to rejoin him."

Ventress calmly placed a finger to his forehead, "Hold still."

"What are you doing?" Maul growled, before getting hit with a load of memories. In a few minutes he was filled in on everything that had happened since his defeat on Naboo.

Ventress wisely kept personal memories to herself and only filled him in on 'need to know' material, though she did slip in Dooku's betrayal to see his reaction.

"An imposter Sith." Her red skinned partner seethed, "And a former Jedi at that."

"We shall have our revenge" Ventress assured him, "But that old man holds something dear to me and I want it back first."

"And I want my revenge on Kenobi." Maul's eyes gleamed, "He shall pay for what he did to me."

Despite the thrill seeping into her Asajj felt momentarily disturbed by her companion as they walked to the ship. She may be committed to Grievous but some part of her would always care for Kenobi. Maybe it was his looks, his skill in battle, or maybe it was his incredibly kind nature that he had offered to her time and time again.

"We will deal with them in time" she told him, "First we must prepare."

"And how would you suggest we do that?" he sat down in the co-pilot's seat, "We can't exactly start a recruitment outpost."

Ventress started the ship and piloted it into space, "You'd be surprised what you can do with a load of credits."

**Asajj and Maul? Who wrote this? Oh wait, I did. Anyway please review readers.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Star Wars it belongs to GEORGE LUCAS. I claim this story and my OCs however. Hope you enjoy. Oh and May the 4****th**** be with you. If you are wondering the image for this story was done by MrARTism on deviantart after apparently being inspired by this story so thank you very much for your wonderful artwork and I urge anyone who reads this to check out some of his work. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Chapter 13**

"_Did you know of this?"_

Count Dooku bowed before the hologram of his master, "I was unaware master. I do not know how this came to be."

Word had rippled around the galaxy of a growing criminal empire that had been created and led by Asajj Ventress. But after an agent planted in the organisation made his report it was clear someone else was helping her.

"_It seems my former apprentice has survived all these years."_ Sidious muttered, _"And now he has teamed with your former apprentice. I thought you had her killed?"_

"Grievous wiped out the witches but Ventress escaped. Alone I did not think she would be a threat."

"_Well you were mistaken" _Sidious snapped, _"Now she is organising forces against us."_

Before Dooku could reply the transmission was cut.

**(OUTER RIM/SPACE)**

A fleet of ships were on a direct course for Tatooine. A mix of Mandalorian, smugglers, pirates, Black Suns and mercenaries.

In a matter of days Asajj and Maul had gathered a small army of thugs. Starting with Death Watch, who Ventress still had some standing with, and promising Mandalore would be theirs thanks to the plan Maul had concocted. After eliminating the Black Sun leaders until the last one had submitted they had added that criminal network to their own. As word had spread more and more underworld people had joined their cause voluntarily, they could see the profit to be made by allying with this fast growing criminal empire.

"How long till we get to Jabba's palace?" Ventress asked.

"Ten minutes." Pre Vizla answered, "With him on our side, or out of the way, we'll have all the connections we need to start retaking Mandalore."

Maul, who had been extremely unhappy about having to work with Asajj at first, was now beginning to accept her as he knew that her power had been feared by that Sith imposter Dooku. Well, that old man's loss was his gain. With Asajj and Pre's help he was ready to put his own plan into action to have his revenge against Kenobi.

"_Hey rookie." _A hologram of Boba Fett appeared on the console, _"Yeah we picked up you and your friends heading this way. Just a heads up, Jabba's got half the galaxy's bounty hunters down here. If I were you I'd back off."_

"Not a chance kid." She smirked, "But if you were to stand down and not get in our way I might compensate you."

"_I don't break deals." _Boba retorted, _"And I don't stuff my team into chests and hand them over in place of the real package."_

"Are you still upset over that?" Asajj rolled her eyes, "We got paid and you didn't have to worry about that girl's fate on your conscience. Get over it."

The hologram faded away.

"Tell the troops to be ready for a fight." She turned to Pre, "That kid may be young but he's tough and won't be so easy to beat. We don't know how what kind of a reception we've got waiting for us."

**(FLORRUM/ORBIT)**

Turbolasers sprayed everywhere as the Republic ships came under fire from a vastly larger Separatist fleet. As if that wasn't bad enough, General Grievous was leading them.

"We can't help you." Obi Wan apologised to the younglings, "We are vastly outnumbered and outgunned. I'm sorry but for now you are on your own."

The hologram vanished as the Separatists took out their communication array.

"Alright men." Obi Wan sighed, "Abandon ship."

A minute later the door to the bridge opened and Grievous strode forward gleefully, "Cowards."

At his approach the projector started up and a hologram of Obi Wan appeared, "General. If you're seeing this then I congratulate you on your victory and happily surrender my ship, though I should warn you it is rigged to explode in-"

Deciding not to stick around and listen to the rest of the message Grievous ran for the glass windows and smashed through them. He had nothing to fear from the cold vacuum of space thanks to his armour.

"Apprentice!" he roared into his comlink, "Pick up."

"_Right away master." _Her fighter flew alongside him.

Grievous seized a hold of her ship's wing, "Get us out of here."

She gunned the engines and they flew away from the Republic cruiser just before it exploded, sending debris and shrapnel in all directions.

"Hang on master." Khalida muttered as she swerved and rolled to avoid the wreckage as they flew back to their fleet, "I take it Obi Wan got away?"

Looking out of the cockpit she could see him giving her a glare and wisely turned her head back to watching where she was flying, "I guess so."

Upon landing in the hanger Grievous jumped down and strode directly for a shuttle, "Prepare a landing force. I want those Jedi younglings."

"Master" Khalida hurried after him, "Is it really worth attacking that pirate Hondo's base just to get a few children prisoners?"

He turned to her with a dangerous gleam in his eyes, "Do you have a problem?"

"No master." She bowed her head, "I was merely expressing an opinion."

With a cough Grievous boarded the shuttle, "Well I am sure the pirates will surrender when we start slaughtering them, and those children possess lightsabers which you know I collect."

With a sigh Khalida followed her master into the shuttle and sat down, "What about Hondo himself?"

"Count Dooku will decide his fate." The cyborg grumbled, "But I hope he'll let me kill that pirate scum."

**(TATOOINE/JABBA'S PALACE)**

Ventress, Maul, and Vizla strode towards the massive gates while a team of Death Watch troops flanked them.

"Stay out here." Maul told Bo-Kotan, "If we are ambushed we will draw them out here for you to provide support."

Bluntly ignoring him she turned to Pre, "Sir?"

He nodded grudgingly, "Jabba might reconsider if we try diplomacy first."

"You sound like Kenobi." Ventress smiled to herself.

Maul growled at that as they strode inside.

Upon entering the palace they were met with a hailstorm of lasers as Jabba's guards flooded through the hallways.

"Free rein guys!" Ventress cheered as she ignited her lightsabers.

**(HONDO'S RETREAT)**

"Boss!" a pirate rushed into the room, pointing back to the entrance, "We're all in trouble!"

A blaster bolt tore through his chest as Khalida and a squad of commando droids strolled inside, with her blaster barrel smoking, "Thanks for the introduction."

Several pirates took aim but were cut down by the Twi'lek and droid escort.

Then a chill filled the air as General Grievous strode forward imperiously with his Magnaguards, "Hondo."

"General Grievous, I presume?" the pirate lounged in his chair, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The cyborg seized a hold of Hondo and hurtled him to the floor, "Pirate scum. This planet is now under Separatist control."

"And what do you suppose that means?" Hondo asked as he stood up and adjusted his outfit.

In response Grievous held up a small projector.

A hologram of Count Dooku appeared from the projector wielded by the General, he did not look amused.

"Oh this is not going to be good for business." Hondo muttered.

Khalida snorted in amusement as she watched the pirates squirm while droids herded them out of the room. Despite how easy it had been to capture this 'base', something was unsettling. Her eyes darted around while her master savoured the chance to inflict injuries on these scum.

"Where are those children?" she frowned, "Droid." She snapped at a nearby commando, "Have this place locked down at once."

"_Roger roger."_

**(JABBA'S PALACE/THRONE ROOM)**

"Rookie." Boba sneered as Asajj, Vizla, Maul, and Bo-Kotan entered, "I'm impressed you made it this far."

Ventress scowled, "Look kid, step aside and let the grown-ups handle this."

With a snap of his fingers a collection of figures surrounded the intruders. There was Sugi, Latts, Dengar, Embo, Bossk, and Highsinger.

"You're still sore about me stuffing you in a chest aren't you?" Ventress looked at Boba in annoyance, "This is revenge isn't it?"

"And the pay's good." He smirked coldly as he drew his blasters, "Now surrender, or die."

Even with her skills Ventress could see they were outnumbered and outmatched. So she calmly looked around at the group of bounty hunters, "How much?"

"We don't break deals." Sugi retorted, Embo nodded slowly in agreement.

"Speak for yourself love." Dengar raised an eyebrow, "But if she's going to make us an offer I'm going to hear her out."

Ventress could feel disunion and pounced on it, "I'll pay you whatever Jabba is, plus ten percent and you get to walk out of here without a fight."

"Tempting," Dengar tapped his chin and glanced at Latts, "What do you think?"

She caught Ventress's eye, "Solid?"

"Solid."

Latts nodded to Dengar, "Fine with me."

With sounds of outrage from Boba and smirk from Asajj, Latts and Dengar walked out of the room.

"Traitors!" Boba yelled after them.

"There's two less on your team." Ventress taunted, "Still want to try it?"

A split second later the blaster bolts started firing.

**(HONDO'S RETREAT)**

"STOP THEM!" Grievous thundered as he and Khalida chased after the fleeing pirates and Jedi younglings.

Khalida, between firing at the escapees mentally cringed as she realised who the blame was going to fall on. She had given orders for larger patrols to be set up and for those dimwit droids to guard the main entrance. How was she to know the Jedi would sneak past while an R2 unit distracted the guards? But even after the alarm was sounded a band of pirates, Jedi children, and that blasted Ahsoka Tano still managed to cut through their lines.

The pirates blasted away on their speeder bikes and a stolen tank.

"Master?" Khalida hastened to his side, "Orders?"

"Hunt them down and kill them all." He leapt on his personal speeder and raced away while Khalida jumped onto a STAP and pursued. After several moments of soaring through rocky canyons the group split up with Hondo and pirates going one way and the younglings and Ahsoka going the other.

"Follow Hondo." Grievous ordered his apprentice as he accelerated after Ahsoka.

"Yes master." Khalida kicked her STAP up into a sharp turn and raced after the pirate.

Up ahead she could see them heading straight for a solid rock wall, "What are they doing?"

A section of the wall opened to reveal a hidden hanger and the pirates retreated inside and sealed the door before Khalida could reach. A moment later a ship she recognised as _Slave I _blasted out.

"Master, the pirates got away." She turned her STAP around, "I think they are heading your way."

"_Gather what troops you can and get over here on the double." _He ordered, _"The Jedi are trapped at my location."_

**(CANYON)**

Grievous advanced on the younglings, sniggering as they grouped behind Ahsoka and ignited their weapons, "So many lightsabers to add to my collection."

His concentration was momentarily diverted as a ship rose into view behind the Jedi, Hondo was visible in the cockpit before the ship tilted and the door opened to reveal another young Jedi.

'_How many blasted children are there?' _Grievous stalked towards Ahsoka as the children ran for the ship.

"You stand alone against me?" he ignited four lightsabers, "Pathetic."

Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber and shoto, "We'll see. Where's your pet?"

"My apprentice is bringing my forces here to wipe out your only chance for escape." He advanced on her, "Too bad you won't live to see it."

As he swung at her she opted to backflip several times, just staying out of his range before darting forward and aiming for his legs. He brought two blades down to intercept her strike and pushed her back. When he tried to follow up she used the Force to hurtle him back along the rocky ground. After regaining his footing he leapt forward and slashed wildly, only for her to yet again retreat from his onslaught, evidently not risking meeting him in an energy battle and preferring to let him leave his guard open.

So he invited her. By spreading his arms a little wider than normal he exposed his body for a direct attack. She fell for it and darted forward. But as her blade closed on his torso he caught her blade between two of his own. Her eyes betrayed the sudden realisation as his clawed foot seized her head and flung her into the ground, further away from the ship.

With lightsabers spinning along the ground he charged at her. Ahsoka managed to roll quickly out of the way and get to her feet to block a vicious heavy smash that drove her to her knees.

As his arm rose to deliver a powerful blow he faltered and stared at Ahsoka in confusion.

"Asajj?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

He could hear the children shouting from the ship but at the same time he could hear another voice through his earpiece.

'_We are almost there master. Just hold on.'_

In a sudden and unexpected burst of strength Ahsoka shoved Grievous back just enough to jump over his head, onto his back, and pushed off with enough energy to propel her away from the cyborg and a lot closer to the ship.

"NO!" Grievous thundered as he ran after the fleeing Jedi, "Asajj! Come back!"

Just as they reached the cliff edge she jumped high in the air and landed neatly on the ship's entry ramp, leaving him standing there with his lightsabers raised in the middle of an attack as he watched them lift higher into the air before he woke from his trance.

"Run cowards!" he yelled, "You will never defeat Grievous! Never!" His eyes narrowed as the ship's guns were turned on him, "Bah!"

As red lasers rained down around him he sprinted for cover while deflecting what bolts he could.

"Fire!" Khalida appeared with a trio of droid tanks which opened fire on the ship. It turned and accelerated up into orbit in retreat, "Master?"

Grievous clambered onto the tank and sat down heavily, "Get us back to the landing area."

As the tanks turned and glided back Khalida sat beside the cyborg, "Is everything alright?"

"I was going to kill that Jedi." he muttered, "But, I could see Ventress. Why did I hesitate when I saw her face? She is a traitor and an enemy."

Khalida gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder, "You had feelings for her once. Maybe you still do."

He looked at her in confusion, "I did?"

"You did, but then you had an operation and seemingly started to hate her."

Grievous was silent for a moment before closing his eyes and leaning back on the tank, "Inform me when we arrive."

"Yes Master."

**(JABBA'S PALACE)**

The room had been thoroughly trashed and the fight had finally drawn to a close. Boba's team had fought valiantly but more and more Death Watch troops had poured in and overwhelmed them.

Vowing revenge Boba had retreated while Jabba consented to joining the fast growing new criminal empire.

While Vizla complained about the delay in retaking Mandalore, Ventress led the way back outside where their ships were waiting to re-join the fleet. A sudden pain in her head caused her to stop as a vision manifested itself.

_She was running. Faster than ever before through a forest which seemed to never end. Sounds of battle filled her ears and she finally emerged from the trees to see a barren wasteland filled with clone troopers and droids locked in combat._

_Her eyes looked down on the scene and then she spotted a whirl of lightsabers which glowed brightly against the blackened ground. Grievous was fighting with someone, she couldn't tell through all the smoke and fire who it was. They were positioned in the middle of the entire battlefield and not a single laser bolt came near them. _

_But as she watched, Grievous was knocked to the ground, his hands severed by his opponent. Instead of trying to flee or fight back he merely turned his head in her direction, as though somehow through the entire battle and destruction and bodies he could see her watching him._

_Despite the vast distance Ventress could see his golden eyes were filled with love as he raised what was left of his arm and held it out to her, whether as a parting gesture or a plea for help she didn't know._

_The Jedi he was fighting raised the lightsaber for the killing blow._

"_NO!" Ventress screamed as she rushed through the battlefield, throwing clones and droids aside with incredible power as she tore across the land. She arrived just in time to see the blade slice Grievous in two from his head the whole way down his body._

_Pain. Unbearable agony coursed through her just as it had when she watched her master get shot. With a scream of rage and sorrow her lightsabers ignited and she turned to the Jedi._

_Then her entire being crumbled as she realised who it was. The Jedi who would kill Grievous._

_Obi-Wan Kenobi._

_His eyes looked at her regretfully, "I am sorry Ventress."_

"Wake up!" a slap brought her back to the land of consciousness.

She reacted instinctively and pushed back from the team of Death Watch and Maul that had gathered around her, "What happened?"

"You went rigid and collapsed." Maul pulled her to her feet, none too gently, "Now we had best be moving on." Without a backwards glance he strode away.

After shaking her head to dispel any remaining dizziness Ventress followed him to the ships with a new mission to add to her list.

Stop Kenobi from killing Grievous.

**That will do it for now fellow fans. Happy May 4****th****, please review, and death to Disney. Bye.**


End file.
